Our Love for The Last
by reiths89
Summary: Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi sahabat seperti dulu lagi setelah dia kembali. Mungkin semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Tapi mungkin juga semuanya berubah, ketika ada seseorang yang menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya dan dia yang disana tidak menyukainya! Sho-ai, yaoi. SasuNaru? ToneNaru? NaruHina? Fic kebangkitan dari hibernasi hehe..
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Love for The Last**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship**_

 _ **Disc. : Walaupun bang Masashi bilang mau pensiun, Naruto tetap punya bang Masashi.**_

 _ **Warning : Fiksi saya mengandung unsur sho-ai, yaoi, pelangi dan semacamnya. Jangan lupakan kemungkinan typos yang muncul.**_

#

#

#

.

.

#

#

#

 _"Tuliskan satu nama seseorang yang kalian ingin ada di sisi kalian, jika besok dunia akan kiamat?"_

 _Wajah berkulit tan merenggut kesal setelah mendengar perkataan seorang guru di depan kelas. Pertanyaan yang cukup untuk membuat bocah berusia sembilan tahun menggerutu kesal. Bahkan dia saja belum lulus sekolah, kenapa malah ditanyakan jika besok kiamat? Mana boleh besok kiamat? Dia saja masih belum puas menikmati makan ramen paman Teuchi, jadi mana boleh besok kiamat?_

 _Lagipula, banyak orang orang dewasa yang memandangnya tidak suka karena Naruto itu anak dari panti asuhan, bahkan anak anak mereka saja dilarang bermain dengan Naruto, jadi mana mungkin Naruto punya teman dekat? Jadi, mana boleh besok itu kiamat?_

 _Dengan senyuman jahil, Naruto mulai melipat kertas putih yang masih belum ternoda oleh tinta. Dengan terampil jemarinya membentuk selembar kertas putih menjadi bentuk sebuah pesawat kertas yang siap diterbangkan dan wuuss..._

 _Pesawat kertas itu meluncur keluar dari kelas, menuju jendela yang terbuka._

 _"Naruto, jangan menghambur hamburkan kertas begitu. Bukankah sensei menyuruhmu menulis nama temanmu?"_

 _"Iruka sensei, besok tidak akan kiamat!" Naruto berteriak tak mau kalah pada sang guru._

 _"Naruto, ini kan hanya perandaian, jadi.."_

 _"Tidak, Iruka sensei, pokoknya besok tidak akan kiamat!"_

#

.

#

"...eh...," mata saphire menatap pada langit langit yang berwarna cokelat. Erangan muncul dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang, merasa sinar matahari pagi yang masih terlalu terang untuk matanya. Kelopak tan tertutup kembali.

Kembali kelopak mata tan membuka perlahan, saphire sepertinya sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk dari sela sela tirai jendela kamarnya.

Mimpi itu, entah kenapa sekarang muncul lagi dan berhasil membuat moodnya di pagi ini sedikit memburuk.

.

#

.

#

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas pelan. Moodnya sejak tadi pagi sepertinya masih belum kembali. Dua kaki jenjangnya pun berjalan gontai tak bersemangat. Apalagi tadi pagi ia kehabisan stock ramen instannya dan harus memasak sarapan pagi yang menurut sahabat pinknya lebih pantas untuk dimakan sebagai sarapan, daripada ramen instan yang selalu dimakan Naruto untuk sarapan pagi, karena malas memasak.

"Woi Naruto!"

Tubuh Naruto yang berjalan gontai berhenti, sebelum menghadap ke belakang, menatap tiga orang pemuda lainnya yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, melihat tiga wajah yang akrab untuknya.

"Hoe," pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangan pada tiga orang di belakangnya. Setidaknya sekarang ia sedikit melupakan mimpi yang sempat membuat moodnya buruk sejak tadi pagi.

.

#

.

#

.

"Hei, hei semuanya dengar, kita akan kedatangan murid baru lho," gadis berambut pirang pucat berteriak senang pada teman sekelasnya.

"Benarkah Ino? Pasti lelaki kan?" gadis berambut merah bertanya penuh minat.

"Tentu saja Karin. Tadi aku juga sudah melihatnya sekilas, dia sangat tampan, kyaa..," dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat semua siswi di kelas itu berteriak histeris dan para lelaki menggerutu kesal.

"Dasar wanita, merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap lebar, menjadi ngantuk dengan sikap para gadis di dalam kelasnya.

"Tapi daripada murid baru, aku lebih tertarik pada murid lama kita," perkataan Neji, lelaki tampan berambut coklat panjang, membuat beberapa murid lelaki di sisinya, memandangnya sekilas, sebelum mengikuti arah pandangnya ke arah pemuda pirang yang biasanya berisik dan selalu ramai. Dan entah karena kesambet atau apa, hari ini pemuda pirang berkulit tan itu malah berdiam diri di tempat duduknya di samping jendela dan hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela.

"Woe, Naruto!"

"Akh..!" pemuda pirang yang dari tadi sibuk melamun, tersentak kaget pada teriakan di telinganya. Bahkan beberapa siswi sempat melihat ke arahnya, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan membayangkan paras murid baru yang akan datang nanti.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu kemarin? Atau mungkin kau makan ramen kadaluarsa?" pertanyaan berturut turut dari mulut Kiba, walaupun membingungkan, tapi cukup juga untuk membuat pemuda yang melamun itu menatap kesal pada lelaki penyuka anjing yang sekarang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, memandang khawatir pada Naruto.

Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran itu semakin menjadi ketika Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi perhatian teman teman sekelasnya itu sekarang mendesah dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Kiba barusan. Bahkan Lee, pemuda penyuka olahraga yang sedang melakukan push up, sekarang jadi terjatuh dan menatap heran pada teman yang menurutnya sangat memiliki semangat masa muda dalam dirinya, seperti Lee sendiri.

"Hei, apa kau yakin kau baik baik saja, Naruto?" Neji menepuk bahu Naruto pelan, membawa perhatiannya pada pemuda beriris lavender.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Naruto tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali menatap ke arah awan yang sedikit mendung di luar sana. Beberapa temannya bertukar pandang dengan sikap teman pirangnya ini, tapi, dilihat dari sikapnya sekarang, mungkin dia memang sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

#

.

#

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," seorang guru berambut putih dan bermasker hitam masuk ke dalam kelas dengan satu buku hijau yang dibacanya, yang selalu lekat dengannya. Dan anehnya, lelaki yang biasanya telat itu, hari ini datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru.."

"Kyaaa... Dimana dia Kakashi sensei?"

Guru bermasker hitam itu mendesah dengan ulah siswi siswi di dalam kelasnya ini. Yah, sebutlah ini gaya anak gadis jaman sekarang.

"Baik, baiklah, Otsutsuki san, masuklah," seperti adegan slow motion, para gadis menunggu kedatangan teman baru mereka yang menurut salah satu teman mereka tampan, masuk ke dalam kelas. Surai silver, menjadi pandangan pertama untuk murid murid di dalam kelas. Diikuti dengan mata baby blue terang yang menyapa mereka, oh jangan lupakan senyum yang membuat meleleh hati para gadis.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Otsutsuki san," Kakashi sensei bergerak ke pinggir memberi ijin padanya.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Otsutsuki Toneri, aku baru pindah dari daerah Kyushu, mengikuti kakekku pindah ke Konoha. Salam kenal semuanya," senyum ramah tetap tercetak di wajah berkulit putih pucat. Mata baby blue terangnya menatap tegas ke arah depan, tentu saja hal ini menjadi nilai plus dari para siswi untuknya.

"Selamat datang Toneri kun!" teriakan selamat datang dari para siswi menyambut salam perkenalan siswa baru yang sekarang tersenyum canggung.

"Nah sekarang kau boleh duduk, Otsutsuki san, ehm.. Ah ya, kau boleh duduk di belakang Naruto," mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang guru matematika, Naruto sang pemuda pirang mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi tahu keberadaannya pada sang murid baru.

Sky blue dan baby blue bertemu.

Naruto hanya berkedip, menatap tatapan datar dari pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri menatapnya dalam. Pemuda yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Toneri itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbicara entah apa pada Kakashi sensei dan membungkuk, sebelum berjalan turun menuju ke arah tempat duduknya di belakang Naruto. Naruto hanya memandangnya sekilas dan mengangkat bahu, tak terlalu peduli juga dengan sikap yang menurut Naruto tidak bersahabat itu.

"Otsutsuki Toneri," tangan berkulit putih pucat muncul dari balik bahu gakuran hitam Naruto.

Sedikit bingung juga dengan sikap Toneri tadi yang tidak bersahabat dan sekarang malah menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, sebelum memasang senyum ramahnya pada lelaki tampan itu, "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Otsutsuki san," tangan tan membalas uluran tangan berkulit porselen. Mata baby blue sedikit tersentak, namun semuanya tertutupi dengan sebuah senyum ramah seperti sebelumnya.

.

#

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyushu, Toneri, pasti menyenangkan, melihat gadis gadis berbikini setiap hari," pertanyaan mesum dari Kiba membuatnya mendapat jitakan kesal dari gadis berambut pink. Sementara Toneri yamg ditanya hanya terkekeh saja.

"Tapi, Kyushu termasuk kota yang besar daripada Konoha, apa kau bisa betah berada disini, Toneri?" pertanyaan Neji sedikit menarik perhatian Toneri.

"Entahlah, awalnya akupun berpikir begitu. Tapi, aku sudah pindah kemari, aku harus menikmatinya kan?" kembali Toneri memasang senyum ramahnya. Tapi mata baby blue miliknya menangkap sesuatu.

"Naruto kun, kau belum makan siang kan? Aku mem..membawakan bento untukmu," Naruto, yang diulurkan sekotak bekal makan siang, ditambah perutnya yang keroncongan karena tadi pagi makan seadanya, tentu saja menerima pemberian gadis cantik berambut hitam itu dengan senang.

"Arigatou, Hinata chan. Kau memang sangat baik. Aku pasti akan habiskan," mendengar pernyataan itu, tentu saja gadis cantik itu bersemu merah karena bahagia. Dengan cepat Hinata berlalu pergi dan duduk kembali di bangkunya, sebelum olok olokan dari Shion dan Ten Ten kembali membuat wajahnya memerah.

Sedangkan beberapa temannya disana...

"Dasar si pirang bodoh itu, entah sampai kapan ia baru sadar," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya. Entah karena si pirang itu kelewat bodoh atau kelewat polos.

"Kalau Sakura yang memberikannya untukku, aku pasti akan langsung mengerti, Sakura!" dengan semangat berapi api, Lee menyatakan kembali kata kata cintanya secara tidak langsung, yang disambut gelengan kepala lagi oleh Sakura.

"Padahal ini sudah berjalan sejak kita masih sekolah dasar, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bodoh. Mungkin karena sejak kecil dia sering terbentur di kepala mungkin," pernyataan Neji barusan, mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari teman temannya.

Sementara Toneri, hanya menangkap inti dari pernyataan teman teman barunya tanpa mau membaur dalam pembicaraan mereka satu ini. Mata baby blue miliknya menatap kepala pirang yang bergerak gerak, sepertinya menikmati bento yang diberikan padanya tadi. Sebelum mata birunya beralih ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sekarang ia ketahui menyukai si pemuda pirang. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit kesusahan setelah ini.

"Salju," ucapan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tertidur tak jauh dari teman temannya, membuat beberapa orang yang tadi membahas si pirang, tersentak dan memandang ke arah luar.

Bahkan Naruto yang tadi sibuk dengan bentonya, ikut menatap ke arah jendela. Gadis berambut pink berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sakura, yang juga dibalas senyuman kecil dari wajah Naruto. Keduanya kembali menatap ke arah jendela, sekarang dengan seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di meja Naruto.

"Salju, akan selalu membuat mereka menjadi orang lain. Terkadang aku ingin marah, tapi percuma saja jika dia tak ada disini," Kiba memasang wajah kesalnya, namun matanya memancarkan arti yang lain ketika menatap tiga orang yang sekarang menatap salju dengan wajah tenang.

"Dia?" Toneri sedikit tertarik dengan pernyataan Kiba barusan.

"Ya dia, lelaki bodoh yang sekarang ent-"

"Kiba sudahlah. Lagipula semuanya sudah berlalu dan setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah kembali menjadi sahabat lagi kan? Saat ini mereka hanya sedang merindukan sahabatnya, jadi jangan diperbesar lagi," pandangan mata mutlak dari si pemuda pemalas, membuat Kiba mengunci mulutnya rapat rapat dan menggerutu kesal.

Sepertinya kali ini Toneri tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat salju mulai turun.

.

#

.

#

.

Teng..teng..teng..

"Pulaaaangggg!"

"Baiklah, selamat sore dan jangan lupakan pekerjaan rumah kalian!"

"Ya, sensei!"

"Toneri kun, dimana alamatmu?"

"Apa kau mau kami antarkan? Bukannya kau masih baru disini?"

"Toneri kun... Bla bla bla.."

"Ano, maaf, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Toneri untuk mengantarnya pulang hari ini, iya kan Toneri?" wajah berkulit tan dengan senyum cerianya, muncul diantara kerumunan para gadis yang berusaha untuk merayu Toneri yang sedang kebingungan sendiri sekarang. Dan mendengar kata kata pertolongan dari si pemuda pirang, tentu saja langsung diiyakan oleh Toneri.

"Ya, maaf ya semuanya, aku sudah meminta tolong pada Naruto kun," dan dengan sangat cepat, dua pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan siswi yang kelihatan sangar di mata mereka.

.

#

.

"Naruto kun, terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus pulang," Naruto hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Toneri yang berjalan santai di sisinya.

"Tidak apa apa, tak usah dipikirkan. Lalu apa kau sudah hapal jalan pulang ke rumahmu?" Naruto menatap Toneri dari sudut matanya.

"Sebenarnya memang belum sih," Toneri tertawa malu malu juga.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu. Katakan saja dimana alamatmu," Toneri menatap penuh perhatian pada wajah Naruto yang tersenyum ceria. Mungkin ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, di wajah Naruto, ada garis garis halus seperti kumis kucing yang entah kenapa Toneri merasa itu kelihatan manis di wajah pemuda berkulit tan.

"Apa itu tanda lahir, Naruto kun?" tanpa ia sendiri sadari, Toneri bertanya sembari menatap wajah Naruto penuh perhatian.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap bingung, mendengar pertanyaan Toneri yang tiba tiba.

"Ya, ini. Apa ini tanda lahir, Naruto kun?" Naruto terpaku, merasakan jemari lembut menyentuh wajahnya. Menarik garis lurus perlahan, satu persatu.

"Eh, i-iya. A-ah memang sudah ada sejak dulu," mungkin karena merasa sedikit tak nyaman, karena Toneri yang mendekat ke arahnya, Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya. Bahkan kata katanya yang tergagap barusan, seakan dirinya seperti Hinata yang dulu juga suka sekali bicara tergagap gagap.

"Eh Hinata?" sepertinya Naruto baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Hinata?" Toneri mengulang nama yang tadi diucapkan Naruto.

"Eh, aku lupa harus mengembalikan bento boxnya tadi!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya yang menjinjing bento box yang diselimuti kain berwarna biru muda.

"Aduh bagaimana ya? Toneri, maaf bukannya aku tidak mau mengantarmu, tapi aku harus mengembalikan box ini pada Hinata chan ke rumahnya. Jadi kau bagaimana ya?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Seketika mata baby blue menampakkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Naruto. Senyum yang biasanya dilihat Naruto bertengger di wajah Toneri kembali muncul.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut saja. Sekalian aku ingin menghapal daerah sekitar juga, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yah, tidak apa apa sih, asal kau tidak apa apa berjalan kaki saja?" Naruto bertanya ragu.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak masalah, ayo Naruto kun."

"Tadi gadis berambut hiam panjang itu kan yang bernama Hinata?" Toneri memecah keheningan mereka berdua.

"Eh, iya. Dia Hinata chan. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, sepupunya Neji."

"Lalu, Hinata itu bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

"Hinata chan?" Naruto menatap salju yang masih turun walau tak selebat tadi.

"Ano, dia gadis yang cantik dan juga manis. Dia juga baik, suka membawakanku bento. Hinata chan juga sangat feminim dan lembut, kupikir suatu hari siapapun yang menjadi suaminya pasti sangat beruntung, dia gadis yang baik," Naruto terkekeh mendengar pernyataannya sendiri.

Toneri memperhatikan Naruto dari sudut matanya. Seperti yang dikatakan teman temannya tadi, Naruto memang bodoh, atau mungkin juga terlalu polos untuk urusan seperti ini. Tapi itu lebih baik untuknya kan?

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto kun?"

"Ehm? Maksudmu Toneri?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu banyak hal tentangmu. Sebagai seorang teman, aku tahu tentangmu tidak apa apa kan?" Naruto berhenti melangkah, membuat Toneri ikut berhenti dan menatap Naruto, menunggu jawaban dari bibir yang kelihatan pucat karena cuaca yang dingin. Uap dingin menyembur keluar dari celah bibir Naruto yang terbuka.

"Kupikir aku biasa saja. Aku ini anak yatim piatu. Sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan tanpa tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku punya seorang teman dekat sekaligus rivalku. Kami selalu bertengkar dalam hal apapun, hehe. Tapi sejak aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama, hidupku menjadi lebih baik, tapi juga bisa menjadi lebih buruk," Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, merasakan bulir bulir salju yang turun.

"Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah baik baik saja, lalu bagaimana denganmu Toneri?" Toneri memandang wajah Naruto yang tersenyum sekilas. Walau sekuat apapun Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tapi saphire biru itu tidak bisa membohongi Toneri. Di dalam sana masih tersisa setitik kesedihan.

"Aku juga yatim piatu, Naruto kun," Naruto terkesiap mendengarnya. Saphirenya memandang penuh perhatian pada Toneri. Dua kaki jenjang Toneri berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika aku berusia 6 tahun. Sejak itu aku tinggal dengan kakekku, sampai sekarang. Karena itu aku sekarang ingin hidup untuk membahagiakan kakekku," kaki Toneri berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pemuda pirang.

Kembali tangan berkulit putih pucat bermain dikulit wajah tan. Rasa dingin menyesap di kulit wajah Naruto. Biru langit dan baby blue kembali bertemu, bertatapan dalam diam. Rasanya Naruto baru bisa melihat lebih jelas, lelaki berambut silver ini, sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Walaupun ini hanya salju, tapi terlihat bagaikan air mata yang jatuh dari mata birumu, Naruto kun. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu yang hangat, Naruto kun."

Dalam cuaca yang begitu dingin, Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas.

 ** _Tbc_**

Love it? Like it? Ehehehehe.. Sebenarnya udah sejak lama ane pengen bikin fic dari cerita The Last. Tapi karena ane kena penyakit mematikan bernama malas, jadi berbulan bulan saya berhibernasi dulu wkwkwkwkwk..

Saya jadi sedikit bersemangat setelah membaca fic Ayushina "My Last is You" yang bertemakan The Last for NaruSasu. Makanya sekarang saya coba mengetik The Last dalam AU versi. Awalnya coba canon, tapi sedikit bingung, karena mesti nonton filmnya lagi, jadi saya putuskan untuk mengetik yang aunya aja dulu deh.

Tapi apapun itu, bagi yang udah mereview, memfav, memfollow, saya lewat fic fic yang dulu, saya ucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak. Dan sekarang saya kembali dengan fic baru dan memutuskan untuk mengetik fanfic berchapter. Doakan saya bisa update cepat ya.

And at least but not for the last, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya. Dan please reviewnya ya minna. Sekali lagi Terima Kasih Banyak... (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Love for The Last**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship**_

 _ **Disc. : Walaupun bang Masashi bilang mau pensiun, Naruto tetap punya bang Masashi.**_

 _ **Warning : Fiksi saya mengandung unsur sho-ai, yaoi, pelangi dan semacamnya. Jangan lupakan kemungkinan typos yang muncul.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

#

.

#

.

#

Pemuda berambut pirang bergulat pelan dengan guling yang dipeluknya. Di atas ranjang single bed miliknya, Naruto bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam arah yang tak tentu. Sampai saphire biru tanpa sengaja memandang ke arah jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai.

Salju kembali turun setelah sore tadi sempat reda. Naruto beranjak mendekat ke arah jendela. Dari posisi apartemen miliknya yang cukup tinggi, mata saphire mampu menangkap pemandangan kota Konoha yang diterangi lampu pada malam hari.

 _"Tuliskan satu nama seseorang yang kalian ingin ada di sisi kalian, jika besok dunia akan kiamat?"_

Jemari berkulit tan menggenggam erat tirai yang ada di sisi jendela. Mata saphire memandang penuh kesepian ke arah luar dalam ruangan kamar yang gelap.

.

#

.

Gadis berambut raven panjang bermain dengan syal berwarna merah yang dirajutnya dalam diam. Mata lavendernya menatap ke arah kiri, dimana syal merah lusuh tergeletak. Senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Jemari halusnya kembali bermain dengan rajutan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

.

#

.

Pemuda bersurai silver memandang taman kecil yang terselimuti salju. Pakaian hangat ditarik mengerat ke tubuhnya yang atletis. Mata baby blue berubah tajam, menghilangkan kesan ramah yang sejak pagi ia tampilkan di wajah tampannya. Tak ada suara yang mengisi tempatnya berada. Hanya ada dia dan detakan jantungnya yang bermain di dalam dada.

.

#

.

Mata onyx menatap perapian yang menyala. Nyala api dalam gelap, membuat kulitnya yang putih pucat bak porselen, berwarna orange kecoklatan. Onyx beralih ke arah pigura yang sejak tadi digenggam di tangan kanannya. Senyum hangat yang tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya. Jemari lentiknya bermain di atas foto.

Dua tahun sudah lamanya ia pergi. Dua tahun sudah ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa termaafkan atas perbuatannya dulu. Dan akhirnya ia mengerti, ia tak bisa mencari kata maaf untuk dirinya sendiri di luar sana. Pemuda bermata onyx harus mencari kata maaf yang ia inginkan, di satu satunya tempat yang bisa ia sebut rumah. Disana, bersama mereka.

.

#

.

#

.

Naruto meniupkan napas hangat ke arah tangannya yang kedinginan. Salju memang sudah tidak turun, tapi rasa dingin masih sangat menusuk kulit. Ditambah lagi, ia harus menunggu Konohamaru, kouhainya yang tadi meneleponnya untuk menunggunya di taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Memangnya apa maunya bocah SMP satu itu? Di hari Sabtu yang nyaman untuk tidur ini, Naruto malah disuruh berdiri di taman sendirian. Dasar, bocah. Kalau ini hal yang tidak penting dan Konohamaru hanya mau curhat tentang wanita, akan ia bekukan remaja itu di sungai yang mulai membeku.

"Naruto nii," teriakan itu membuat Naruto menatap ke arah datangnya remaja bersweater hijau yang ia tunggu tunggu sejak tadi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kau tahu aku sangat kedinginan disini," Naruto memasang wajah cemberutnya pada remaja di depannya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf Naru nii. Ah tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan senang dengan apa yang ingin kuberikan padamu, ini," Konohamaru menjulurkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto yang baru menyadari remaja itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto, sembari mengambil bungkusan yang diarahkan ke arahnya.

"Bukalah, kau pasti akan suka," senyum aneh dari bibir Konohamaru membuat Naruto mengangkat satu alis bingung. Tapi tak apalah, lagipula isi bungkusan ini mana mungkin bisa menyakitinya.

"Ini..," saphire biru melebar menatap sesuatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Lihatlah di bagian bawahnya," Naruto memandang sekilas ke arah Konohamaru yang masih tersenyum aneh dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bawah.

Bibir merah pucat membuka, sebelum kembali menutup, tak mampu berkata lebih. Mata biru saphire memandang dengan pandangan yang mulai berkabut, air mata yang hangat pun turun membasahi wajah berkulit tan.

#

.

#

Hinata masih setia duduk di kursi kayu coklat di depan meja bundar di kamarnya. Senyum hangat masih setia bergantung di bibir tipisnya. Syal panjang berwarna merah terang, dirajut secara perlahan namun pasti.

"Eh, ara.. Aku kehabisan benang wol merah," sedikit mendesah, menghilangkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Ya, mau tak mau sekarang ia harus membeli benang wol merah.

#

.

#

"Nee chan mau kemana?" Hanabi, gadis remaja cantik, adik dari Hinata, bertanya pada sang nee chan yang berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Aku ingin keluar membeli benang wol sebentar, Hanabi, kalau ada yang mencariku, tolong katakan aku tidak akan pergi lama," Hinata berkata ceria.

"Benang wol? Kau masih merajut syal merah itu nee chan?" Hinata terdiam sebentar dan memandang mata lavender Hanabi yang menatapnya lurus. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Hanabi yang menggerutu karena pertanyaannya diabaikan.

.

#

.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi ya," Hinata menutup pintu toko di belakangnya. Dengan genggaman yang erat pada bungkusan di tangannya, Hinata kembali tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Hinata," panggilan suara dari arah kanan menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan kecilnya.

"Sakura," Hinata memandangi teman berambut pinknya yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hei kau..," mata emerald menatap ke arah toko di belakang Hinata. "Kau membuat rajutan, Hinata?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mulut gadis manis berambut hitam, Sakura sudah bisa menebak jawabannya. Semuanya terpancar dari wajah Hinata yang memerah. Tentu saja Sakura tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan kecil, sekedar untuk mengolok Hinata kan?

"Kau membuat syal untuk Naruto ya?" dengan nada main main, Sakura menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, Hinata. Oh ya, ayo kita makan dulu, aku juga keluar untuk mencari makan siang," masih dengan wajah cantiknya yang memerah Hinata mengganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memberikannya syal, Hinata?" tanya Sakura to the point sambil menikmati ramen miliknya.

"Eto, mungkin besok, syal yang ku rajut juga sudah hampir selesai. Jadi kupikir besok sudah bisa kuberikan pada Naruto kun," Hinata memandang sekilas ke arah bungkusan coklat di atas meja. Pandangannya sedikit melembut, sebelum kembali menikmati ramen di depannya.

"Tapi Hinata, kau ingat kan kalau Naruto itu orang yang tidak pekaan?" Hinata memandang ke arah Sakura, wajah manisnya berubah sedikit lesu. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mengerti akan arti pernyataan Sakura tadi.

"Naruto tumbuh tanpa rasa cinta dari keluarga. Dia bukan orang yang bisa mengerti hanya dengan tindakan, tapi kau juga harus mengatakannya secara tegas padanya. Kau pasti bisa menyatakan semua itu pada Naruto, Hinata. Jangan khawatir aku mendukungmu, Hinata," Sakura memberikan semangatnya pada Hinata. Hinata yang menatap Sakura dalam diam, kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Ya ia akan berusaha. Kali ini ia pasti bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Sakura, lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan dia?" Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memegang sumpit. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, kembali terlintas di pikirannya wajah seorang pria berambut raven yang juga mengisi hatinya sejak mereka masih kecil. Pandangan matanya beralih pada ramrn yang masug beruap.

"Sebagai seorang wanita yang kuat, kita tak boleh kalah pada cinta, ayo kita berjuang bersama, Hinata," Hinata kembali terdiam. Tapi senyum percaya diri, kembali mengembang di wajahnya. Ya, sebagai wanita yang kuat yang sudah bertahan sejak dulu, mereka tidak boleh kalah dengan cinta. Mereka harus terus berusaha.

.

#

.

"Naruto pesanan meja 5!"

"Ya, jichan!" Naruto berlari cepat ke arah tempat pengambilan makanan untuk disajikan kepada pelanggan.

"Selamat menikmati!" senyum hangat ditujukan Naruto untuk dua orang yang membalas senyumannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makanan yang dibawakan Naruto.

Mungkin karena hari ini hari Sabtu, kedai ramen Ichiraku tempat Naruto bekerja paruh waktu, benar benar ramai dikunjungi. Mungkin juga karena salju yang kembali turun memutihkan daratan, sehingga banyak pengunjung yang ingin menghangatkan tubuh dengan semangkuk ramen panas yang nikmat seperti ramen Ichiraku. Atau mungkin mereka sekedar datang menikmati kehangatan, berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman teman di tempat yang menurut mereka nyaman.

Tapi apapun alasan itu, mata saphire kembali memandang salju putih di luar sana. Terdapat kedamaian dan kehangatan dari salju yang ia lihat. Jemari tan bermain di syal hijau yang melingkari leher tan jenjangnya. Mungkin musim dingin memang sebuah musim keberuntungan untuk Naruto. Semua hal yang baik selalu terjadi di musim dingin. Karena itu bagi Naruto, musim yang dingin selalu membawa kehangatan padanya.

'Cring'

"Selamat datang!"

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Shika, Chouji, Sai, haha kalian datang. Ah dimana ya?" Naruto memperhatikan seluruh ruangan mencari meja kosong untuk tiga tamu yang baru datang.

"Nah disana, ayo cepat masuk!" dengan wajah sumringah, Naruto mendorong Chouji, temannya yang bertubuh paling gempal untuk berjalan ke meja paling dekat dengan dapur.

"Lalu kalian pesan ramen rasa apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya ceria. Sepertinya, kedatangan tiga temannya ini, kembali menaikkan moodnya yang memang sedang baik.

"Mi ramen spesial, porsi sedang saja," Shikamaru berkata malas malasan.

"Aku sama dengan Shika saja," Sai menjawab sembari tersenyum.

"Aku ramen spesial porsi jumbo," Chouji memesan dengan semangat.

"Yak, tunggu sebentar ya," si pemuda pirang pun berlari cepat ke arah dapur, berharap pesanan tiga orang temannya segera disediakan.

"Kupikir hari ini kau libur Naruto, ternyata kau malah bekerja," Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Ah kupikir daripada tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik aku bekerja saja. Kan lumayan untuk menambah uang jajanku," tiga pasang mata bertukar pandang. Ya ketiganya mengerti. Naruto memang selama ini hidup dengan bantuan dari pemerintah untuk biaya hidup dan sekolahnya. Dan dengan uang yang pas pasan, tentu saja Naruto perlu bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang lebih untuk bersenang senang. Tapi bekerja di saat malam minggu seperti ini, rasanya bagi mereka itu terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto juga bersenang senang?

"Lalu kapan jam kerjamu berakhir? Apakah sampai kedai tutup lagi? Naruto kalau hari ini, paman Teuchi kan tutup bisa sampai jam 12 malam," Sai menatap pada Naruto tajam.

"Haha, begitulah Sai. Lagipula kalau pun aku pulang jam 8 malam, di apartemenku tidak ada siapa siapa, jadi bukankah lebih baik aku disini saja."

"Naruto pesanan meja 8!"

"Baik!"

Shikamaru mendesah lemah. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto, memang benar apa adanya. Pantas saja jika teman pirangnya ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja di kedai paman Teuchi.

.

#

.

"Selesai!" Hinata berteriak senang.

Syal merah panjang, terlihat cantik dan kontras dengan kulit putih pucat Hinata yang menggenggamnya. Mata lavendernya memandang ke arah jam dinding di kamar yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Apa masih sempat untuk memberikannya pada Naruto kun ya?" tanyanya bingung pada diri sendiri.

"Ah pasti sempat," dengan penuh semangat, gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, mulai merapikan sisa sisa pekerjaannya dan memasukkan syal merah cantik ke dalam bungkusan coklat. Hinata tersenyum kecil, sedikit membayangkan wajah Naruto yang akan menerima syal darinya. Setidaknya membayangkan senyuman hangat di wajah lelaki pujaannya, bisa menambah semangat di hati Hinata.

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dari kediamannya, melewati koridor yang mengarah ke arah taman. Tapi sebelum sempat mencapai pintu utama, mata lavender kembali menatap jam dinding di koridor.

"Aku pasti tak diijinkan keluar," gumamnya lesu dan kembali berjalan masuk menuju kamar hangatnya.

Tapi..

"Tidak, aku harus memberikannya hari ini pada Naruto kun," kembali dengan semangat penuh Hinata berlari keluar. Mata lavender menatap penuh keyakinan.

Tapi..

"Tapi apa Naruto kun ada di rumahnya? Mungkin ia sedang keluar, hari ini kan malam minggu" kembali Hinata bergumam dengan wajah lesu.

Tapi..

"Tidak, harus kuserahkan hari ini juga," semangat kembali membara di dalam dada.

"Tapi.."

"Woe, nee chan. Sampai kapan kau akan berlari di koridor seperti orang gila yang bicara seorang diri?" Hinata merenggut, menatap gadis manis yang sedang menatapnya, malas malasan dari arah taman.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu Hanabi? Apa kau memata mataiku dari tadi?" Hinata tetap memasang wajah tidak sukanya pada Hanabi yang sekarang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku hanya sekedar lewat taman dan melihatmu yang berjalan mondar mandir seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Bukannya sengaja mau memata mataimu, neechan. Lagipula bicara tidak jelas di malam hari, tentu saja siapapun bisa melihatmu," Hanabi berdiri tepat di depan sang neechan yang masih merenggut.

"Diamlah Hanabi. Kau masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa apa," Hanabi mendesah mendengar pernyataan dari sang neechan yang menurutnya bahkan lebih bodoh darinya yang masih kecil.

"Bukankah kau yang selama ini tidak berani menyatakan cintamu, neechan? Mau menyerahkan syal saja kau mondar mandir di koridor tak jelas. Sekarang siapa yang tidak mengerti," Hinata terkesiap, wajah cantiknya memerah. Apa yang dikatakan Hanabi memang betul adanya, tapi masa ia mau mengakuinya pada adiknya yang lebih muda.

"Ha-"

"Pergilah neechan, jangan ragu ragu lagi. Perasaanmu harus segera disampaikan, atau kalau tidak kau bisa keduluan orang lain lho. Kudengar dari beberapa teman di sekolah, pekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen Ichiraku itu sangat manis dan mereka bermaksud mendekatinya lho, neechan," Hanabi menaik turunkan alisnya jahil pada Hinata.

Eh, apa yang dikatakan Hanabi benar? Mana mungkin? Naruto kan bukan lelaki populer seperti Sai sahabatnya yang tampan. Mana mungkin banyak gadis yang suka padanya? Tapi, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Hanabi ada benarnya juga. Naruto memang bertambah tampan dan manis ya, apalagi dengan potongan rambut pendeknya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat maskulin, tubuhnya juga terlihat bertambah atletis. Hinata juga terkadang sering melihat banyak gadis di sekolah yang mulai melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan berbunga bunga.

Tapi, apa Hanabi berkata jujur? Terkadang Hanabi kan suka menjahilinya?

"Hanabi kau tidak bohong kan?" Hinata menatap ragu pada adik semata wayangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, datang saja Ichiraku Ramen, aku dengar malam ini mereka ingin menemui pemuda pirang bermata biru saphire disana," Hanabi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang jadi kalut. Pemuda pirang bermata biru saphire itu kan Naruto. Jadi..

'Drap.. Drap.. Drap..'

"Akhirnya pergi juga. Hah, neechan sudah punya saingan baru mau bertindak rupanya, haaah... Dasar anak muda," memangnya kau sudah tua, Hanabi?

.

#

.

"Masuk," mata beriris lavender menatap ke arah kedai ramen yang sedang banyak pengunjung.

"Tidak," dengan suara kecil Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dari arah kedai.

"Tapi," kembali Hinata menatap ke arah kedai. Namun, kembali melihat keadaan kedai yang ramai, Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah juga, jika harus mengganggu pekerjaan Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Hanabi benar? Hinata bisa keduluan anak anak beranjak dewasa itu.

"Hinata," lamunan Hinata terganggu dengan suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya.

"Kau mau makan ramen juga? Ayo kita sa- eh, itu?" mata emerald memandang ke arah bungkusan di tangan Hinata.

"Hei, bungkusan apa itu Hinata?" Ino menepuk bahu Hinata yang sekarang wajahnya memerah. Dua sahabat itu bertukar pandang, sedetik kemudian seringaian muncul di wajah keduanya.

"Ayo masuk Hinata. Di dalam juga ada Shika, Chouji dan Sai, ayo cepat," Ino mendorong tubuh Hinata dari belakang, sementara Sakura menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya.

"I..ino, Sakura, ta..tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Hinata ikut saja dengan kami," dua gadis itu berkata kompak.

'Cring'

"Selamat datang," suara ceria menyambut tiga gadis cantik yang berjalan beriringan itu.

"Ah, Sakura chan, Hinata chan dan Ino chan? Kalian juga datang rupanya, ayo kemari duduk di sebelah sini," Naruto berteriak kegirangan, membawa ketiga teman wanitanya menuju ke arah tiga pemuda yang sudah datang duluan.

"Eh ada Hinata juga ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang memandang heran pada Hinata yang datang bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Ya, tadi kami bertemu diluar," jawab Ino senang.

"Diluar?" Shikamaru menaikkan satu alis bingung pada Ino yang memutar bola matanya bosan, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah bungkusan yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Ah, begitu," Shikamaru menyeringai kecil, mengerti akan arti gerakan Ino barusan.

"Wah teman temannya Naruto datang ya," Ayame, putri dari pemilik kedai ramen, menghampiri Naruto dan teman temannya.

"Iya, Ayame neesan, habisnya Naruto tidak mau diajak menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan bersama kami dan memilih bekerja, jadi kami datang kemari saja, sekalian menghangatkan tubuh," Sai menjawab sopan, tentu saja jawaban panjangnya ada maksudnya tersendiri.

"E..eh, kapan kalian mengajakku keluar?" Naruto menjadi bingung dengan pernyataan Sai barusan. Memangnya ada?

"Sudah kuduga. Harusnya hari ini dia memang libur, tapi dasar anak nakal lagi lagi dia datang di akhir pekan dan bekerja, bukannya bersenang senang di akhir pekan bersama teman temannya, sudah Naruto kau," Ayame menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah ganasnya, oh tidak. Sementara beberapa temannya menyeringai senang. Sosok seorang kakak dari diri Ayame sudah muncul.

"Naruto berhenti bekerja sekarang dan keluarlah bersama teman temanmu!"

"Tapi neechan-"

"Apa yang dikatakan Ayame benar, Naruto. Nikmatilah akhir pekanmu, jangan hanya membantu bekerja disini," tiba tiba paman Teuchi keluar dari dapur, membawa 6 mangkuk untuk meja teman teman Naruto.

"Eto, kami belum pesan lho, jisan," Ino menyatakan ragu ragu.

"Hahaha.. Ini ramen spesial untuk kalian semua. Malam ini aku yang mentraktir kalian," jawab paman Teuchi senang.

"Wah benarkah? Terimakasih jisan," lima orang di meja menjawab serentak, tetapi tidak dengan Hinata yang sekarang menatap Naruto dan bosnya yang masih membicarakan sesuatu.

Naruto lagi lagi dimarahi karena selalu bekerja dan tak mau mengambil hari liburnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya merenggut dan menyebut paman Teuchi aneh, masa orang mau bekerja malah disuruh libur. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang merenggut seperti anak kecil seperti itu.

"Hei, Hinata," Sakura menyenggol bahu Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Ayo berikan pada Naruto," mata emerald memandang ke bungkusan coklat di tangan gadis lavender. Hinata terlihat ragu ragu, sebelum kembali memandang ke arah Naruto. Eh, kenapa sejak tadi Hinata tidak sadar ya, Naruto mengenakan syal hijau yang sebelumnya belum pernah Hinata lihat ia kenakan. Apa Naruto membeli syal itu ya?

Ino yang menatap pandangan mata Hinata, mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mendapati mata Hinata menatap kearah syal hijau Naruto. Eh, apa sekarang Hinata dilema karena Naruto memakai syal hijau itu? Kalau begitu harus ditegaskan nih!

"Hah, dasar Teuchi jichan dan Ayame neechan," Naruto merenggut dan berdiri di dekat meja teman temannya. Baki yang dari tadi dipegangnya sudah disita oleh Ayame.

"Hehe, Naruto nikmati saja malam ini bersama kami," ajak Chouji senang.

"Iya, kau ini masa setiap akhir pekan kau habiskan di Ichiraku sih, sudah jangan merenggut dan makan ramen saja bersama kami," Naruto menghela napas lelah mendengar pernyataan teman temannya. Ya, ia tahu sih, teman temannya bermaksud baik padanya. Jadi mana mungkin ia bisa marah pada mereka.

"Naruto, tidak biasanya kau pakai syal, apa ada yang memberikan syal padamu?" Naruto tersentak pada pertanyaan Ino. Jemari berkulit tan bermain di syal hijau yang meliliti lehernya. Seketika, wajah Naruto melembut, mata birunya menerawang, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Syal ini diberikan oleh seseorang yang berharga untukku," teman temannya tersentak mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Orang yang berharga katanya? Lalu, Hinata?

Hinata menatap tak percaya, masih belum bisa mempercayai pendengarannya barusan. Naruto diberikan syal oleh seseorang dan ia bilang itu dari seseorang yang berharga? Apa seperti yang dikatakan Hanabi padanya, dia sudah keduluan orang lain? Apalagi menatap wajah Naruto dan jemarinya yang bermain senang di syal hijaunya. Genggaman jemari Hinata semakin mengerat di bungkusan coklat miliknya. Kalau begini tidak bisa!

'Brak'

"A..aku tidak lapar. Aku kembali dulu," Hinata beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Hinata tunggu," Sakura berusaha mencegah Hinata. Suasananya sangat tidak bagus, pikir Sakura, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Naruto antarkan Hinata pulang," perintah Sakura pada sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Tapi, rumah Hinata kan tidak terlalu jauh, lagipula Hinata chan kan gadis yang kuat dengan taekwondonya," jawab Naruto enteng. Hinata yang mendengarnya tentu saja tak mau peduli lagi dan berlari keluar kedai.

"Ih, anak ini dasar Naruto no baka," marah Sakura dan menyusul Hinata yang sudah berlari keluar.

"Eh, aku bodoh, memangnya kenapa sih? Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto bingung dan temannya yang lain hanya mendesah pasrah. Si bodoh ini sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

'Plank'

"Uaaahh.. Ayame neechan! Kenapa memukulku dengan baki?" teriak Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit sesudah dipukul dengan baki di tangan Ayame.

"Karena kau bodoh," jawab Ayame kesal dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Kembali Naruto memandang bingung pada putri bosnya itu. Memangnya ia melakukan apa?

.

#

.

"Hinata tunggu!" teriak Sakura pada Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya, membalikkan tubuh dan menatap pada Sakura sedih.

"Hinata kau jangan patah semangat. Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu sangat tidak peka, kau harus tetap mencobanya, kau mengerti kan?" Sakura menatap Hinata tajam, mencoba kembali memberi semangat pada gadis manis yang sedang bersedih di depannya.

"Tapi Sakura," Hinata berujar lirih.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, kau harus tetap berusaha, Hinata," Sakura menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata kencang, kembali memberi semangat pada Hinata.

"U..um," Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sakura tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Yak kalau begitu berusahalah lagi, aku harus kembali lagi sekarang, aku lapar, hehe," Sakura tertawa canggung. Hinata kembali mengangguk, mengerti akan ucapan Sakura barusan.

.

#

.

Di bawah salju yang masih turun rintik rintik, Hinata berjalan seorang diri. Lampu lampu penerangan jalan, menerangi jalan jalan yang dihiasi oleh banyak salju. Desahan keluar dari mulut sang gadis cantik. Pikirannya masih menggelayut akan perkataan Naruto pada syal hijau yang tadi dikenakan Naruto. Hinata benar benar merasa kalah.

Mungkin karena merasa lelah berjalan, Hinata melangkah ke arah taman. Ayunan yang kosong menjadi sandarannya. Iris lavendernya memandang ke arah bungkusan coklat yang terbaring tak bersalah di pangkuannya. Kembali gadis cantik itu mendesah entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Keraguan kembali menelusup ke dalam hati kecilnya.

Bagaimana kalau Naruto menolaknya? Apa Hinata masih bisa menatap Naruto kalau nanti ia ditolak? Lalu siapa gadis yang berharga untuk Naruto itu? Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?

"Hinata chan?" eh, suara panggilan itu mengagetkan Hinata yang terkesiap bingung. Iris lavender langsung menatap ke arah depan. Ke arah seorang lelaki yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"To- Toneri kun?" Hinata menyambut lemah pada Toneri yang menatap dengan senyumannya. Pemuda ini, pemuda yang baru saja pindah ke sekolahnya dan bersama Naruto mengantarkan bento box ke rumahnya tempo hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini seorang diri, Hinata chan?" tanya Toneri yang sekarang memilih untuk duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Ti..tidak apa apa, Toneri kun," Hinata menjawab lemah, membuat Toneri menatapnya sekilas, kemudian beralih pada bungkusan coklat di pangkuan Hinata.

"Kau sendiri malam malam begini seorang diri Toneri kun? Apa kau sedang jalan jalan?" Hinata memandangi baby blue yang tadi sempat memandangi bungkusan di pangkuannya.

"Yah begitulah. Kupikir sekalian untuk menghapal daerah sekitar. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini," Toneri memainkan ayunan yang didudukinya, walaupun hanya bergerak lambat.

"Begitu ya," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki yang kelihatannya bisa jadi populer di sekolahnya ini. Dengan wajah tampan, surai silver dan wajah tegasnya, itu sebuah kemungkinan besar.

"Toneri kun, maaf, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam," Hinata beranjak dari ayunan. Jemari jemarinya menggenggam bungkusan di tangannya erat dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Toneri.

"Biar kuantar, Hinata chan," Toneri pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Tapi, Toneri kun-"

"Tidak apa apa, setelah kemarin bersama Naruto pergi ke kediamanmu, aku sudah hapal jalan dari rumahmu ke kediamanku. Lagipula, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri di malam hari kan?" Hinata menatap wajah Toneri yang lagi lagi tersenyum. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, raut sedih tampak di wajahnya. Sepertinya kejadian tadi masih terngiang di pikirannya.

"Hinata chan?"

"Eh, i-iya Toneri kun, terima kasih," Hinata tersenyum sopan dan mulai berjalan pergi dari taman diikuti Toneri yang memandang penuh perhitungan di belakangnya.

Tubuh yang terbungkus hoodie orange, berdiri di belakang dinding gelap yang tak tersinari lampu jalan. Saphire blue memandang ke arah sepasang anak manusia yang berjalan pergi dari arah taman. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan tak nyaman melihat keduanya berjalan beriringan. Apa karena perasaan bersalahnya tadi tidak mengantarkan gadis cantik itu pulang? Ataukah karena dia yang mengantar gadis cantik itu pulang?

Hei tunggu dulu, kenapa harus merasa tak nyaman karena lelaki itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada otaknya?

Saphire blue lagi lagi memandang ke arah sepasang anak manusia yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, sampai ia kehilangan kedua sosok itu dari pandangan.

Salju jatuh menimpa wajah berkulit tannya. Menarik konsentrasinya dari dua orang nun jauh disana. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh salju yang jatuh, memberikan rasa dingin pada kulit. Saphire memandang lekat pada bulir bulir es yang mencair di jemarinya karena panas tubuh yang menguar. Salju itu memang telah mencair dan menetes ke tanah, tapi rasa dingin itu masih tersisa disana.

'Grep'

Mata biru cantik membulat karena kaget. Jemarinya yang tadi masih menyisakan sisa cairan salju di tangannya, ditutupi dengan tangan hangat yang lebih besar dari tangan miliknya. Kulit putih pucat dengan jaket hitam begitu kontras dengannya, membalur tangan Naruto dalam kehangatannya.

"Seingatku kau ini bukan orang yang tahan dengan cuaca dingin, kau mudah sekali terserang flu, makanya kau jarang keluar jika salju mulai turun," jemari Naruto dibawa mendekat pada bibir merah yang memucat, mungkin dikarenakan rasa dingin.

Rasa hangat segera menjalari jemari tangan Naruto dari hawa panas yang meluncur dari bibir merah pucat. Mata saphire masih menatap tak percaya pada wajah berkulit putih pucat di depannya. Apa ini mimpi di tengah musim dingin? Ataukah Naruto yang sedang berkhayal karena selalu melihat salju yang selalu mengingatkan Naruto padanya?

"Kenapa? Apa kucing menggigit lidahmu sehingga kau tidak bisa berkata apa apa, Dobe?"

Bibir Naruto terbuka ingin melawan kata ejekan yang pria ini tujukan padanya. Tapi apa mungkin karena ia terlalu terkejut, sehingga bahkan tak ada kata kata apapun yang muncul dari tenggorokannya. Bibir Naruto kembali tertutup, hanya menguarkan uap dingin dari tubuhnya.

Wajah berkulit bagaikan boneka porselen yang sempurna maju mendekati wajah berkulit tan dan Naruto bersyukur pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang yang gelap. Karena ia tahu saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah memerah dan terlihat bagaikan orang bodoh, jika ia berdiri dibawah cahaya lampu. Tapi bagaimana pria ini tahu Naruto berdiri disini? Tapi, onyx yang sekarang dilihat dengan jelas dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan, membuat pikiran Naruto menjadi kosong. Onyx itu berhasil menghisap semua kemampuannya bahkan untuk berpikir.

Wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arah telinganya, meniupkan hawa panas pada leher dan telinga Naruto. Membawa sesuatu yang menggelitik, namun juga kehangatan yang begitu disukai Naruto. Naruto masih terpaku tak bergerak.

"Tadaima, Naruto," bisikan suara baritone membawa Naruto kembali pada kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Bisikan yang menyatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang tidak berkhayal, sedang tidak bermimpi. Saat ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, dua tangan bergerak naik. Mata biru sekarang menatap jelas pada wajah berkulit putih pucat yang disinari rembulan. Mata onyx menatap langsung pada mata birunya yang masih menatap tak percaya. Kulit tan bertumpu pada wajah berkulit putih pucat. Rasa hangat menguar dari jemari Naruto dari kulit yang disentuhnya, melaju cepat bagaikan kecepatan cahaya, mengalirkan rasa hangat pada suatu tempat yang selalu dingin di dalam sana.

"K..kau ke-kembali. Kau pulang," mungkin karena rasa bahagia yang begitu membuncah, air mata hangat mengalir dari mata saphire yang cantik. Bibir pucat pun bergetar. Onyx menatap tak suka pada air mata yang jatuh.

"..k..kau pulang.. Kau pulang..," jemari Naruto bermain di alis lentik hitam yang panjang.

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padaku?" tubuh berbalut jaket hitam semakin mendekat, mengurung tubuh berhoodie orange dengan dua tangannya. Udara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya saling bertemu, menyapa dalam diam. Bibir merah pucat kembali terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum senyuman menggantikannya perlahan. Saphire memandang ke bawah.

"..."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar apa katamu, Dobe!" seringai terbentuk di wajah berkulit alabaster, tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat cocok membaur dengan wajah tampannya.

Saphire langsung menatap ke atas, pada onyx yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pipi yang menggembung pertanda marah dan kesal.

"Aku bilang okaerinasai, Sasuke-teme!" mata onyx menatap jahil pada wajah yang menggembung kesal.

"Nah itu baru Naru-dobeku," jemari piano bermain di rambut pirang yang halus dengan senyum hangat menggantikan seringai jahil di bawah rembulan, menambah ketampanan pemiliknya. Cemberut di wajah berkulit tan pun menghilang dan sekali lagi, di cuaca yang dingin, Naruto merasakan hatinya menghangat.

 **Tbc**

Love it, like it? Hope u love it more and more hehehe..

Tak kusangka suka ToneNaru juga ya, wkwkwkwkwk... Sebenarnya pasangan ini nongol karena saya ga pernah nemuin crack pair ini. Jadi saya putuskan coba coba ah, eh ga taunya ada yang suka hehe.

Dan karena reviewer mulai suka ToneNaru, saya jadi ragu, ini jadinya mau SasuNaru atau ToneNaru? Karena tiba tiba alur cerita untuk ToneNaru nemplok di kepala author, langsung sampai akhirnya. (-_-')..Tapi untuk sementara begini saja dulu deh..

Dan untuk chapter yang ini, diambil dari scene The Last dimana Hinata mau menyerahkan syal buat Naru, tapi dasar tuh anak ga peka hadeuh... Gimana fic Naru polos ga banyak, kalau emg kenyataannya MK sendiri membuat Naru jadi polos gitu. Dan chapter yang ini untuk tandingan chapter yang pertama, ToneNaru dilawan SasuNaru, wuahahaha.. Suka yang mana?

And at least but not the last, makasih buat, **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, mifta cinya, Hinaekoi, shirota strain, eizan. ki, Kizu583 dan kyuubi no kitsune 4485** , untuk reviewnya. Juga untuk yang lainnya yang udah follow, fav dan membaca fic ini, arigatou gozaimasu...

Please read and review again ne! See you in the next chapter, hehe..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Love for The Last**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship**_

 _ **Disc. : Walaupun bang Masashi bilang mau pensiun, Naruto tetap punya bang Masashi.**_

 _ **Warning : Fiksi saya mengandung unsur sho-ai, yaoi, pelangi dan semacamnya. Jangan lupakan kemungkinan typos yang muncul.**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Beberapa gadis bergosip ria di sudut mini market. Mata mereka tak lepas memandang ke arah seorang lelaki berambut silver yang sedang memilah sayuran yang ingin dibelinya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, para wanita itu pasti sedang membicarakan pemuda bersurai silver yang pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya muncul di mini market Konoha. Sepertinya para gadis ini akan mulai rajin datang ke mini market untuk sekedar bisa bertemu pemuda bersurai silver.

Toneri yang sebenarnya tahu, sejak tadi diperhatikan, hanya memasang wajah cuek bebek, tak peduli pada gadis gadis yang tidak dikenalnya di ujung sana. Tapi secuek apapun dirinya, terkadang menjadi risih juga jika terus terusan diperhatikan. Sungguh, jika saja stok makanan dirumahnya tidak dilupakan oleh paman Yagumi yang rencananya baru hari ini mau membeli stok makanan satu bulan, mana mau Toneri belanja. Maaf saja, tapi Toneri bukanlah lelaki yang masuk dalam daftar pria kota yang suka belanja. Tsk, lebih baik ia sudahi saja. Sisanya berikan pada pelayan keluarganya itu.

Tak mau berlama lama, apalagi dengan kasir yang coba coba menarik perhatiannya, Toneri segera pergi meninggalkan mini market, dengan belanjaan di tangan. Wajahnya yang sedikit masam, menemaninya saat ini. Dan untungnya salju sekarang sudah tidak turun lagi.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi ya," mata baby blue menangkap seorang bibi penjual sayuran yang baru saja selesai melayani seorang pelanggan berjaket hitam tebal.

Kalau dilihat lihat, pemuda berambut hitam dan melawan gravitasi ini, seumuran dengannya. Walau di sekolah barunya, Toneri belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

Onyx dan baby blue bertemu pandang dalam sekejap dan segera berakhir tanpa ada sapaan ataupun anggukan kepala dari keduanya.

"Teme," langkah kaki jenjang Toneri terhenti. Suara serak yang memanggil teme barusan, sungguh ia tahu siapa pemilik suara serak itu. Dari sudut matanya, ia pun bisa melihat pemuda itu berhenti berjalan.

"Dobe," Toneri mengernyit heran, Teme? Dobe? Apa itu panggilan akrab keduanya?

"Lho, Toneri?"

Onyx dan baby blue kembali bertemu.

Toneri pernah membaca suatu hal tentang aura. Sejak awal, jika kita merasa tidak cocok dengan seseorang yang baru kita temui, itu karena aura kita dan orang itu sama sekali tidak cocok. Dan sekarang itulah yang dirasakan Toneri. Ia kurang suka dengan aura yang diuarkan pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang didatangi Naruto saat ini. Sementara Toneri berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Naruto kun, apa kau belanja juga?" Toneri mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang yang tersenyum ceria ke arahnya.

"Ya, kami berdua," Naruto menyentuh lengan lelaki berjaket hitam. Mata Toneri menangkap gerakan nyaman yang ditujukan Naruto untuk sang pemuda.

"Sasuke kenalkan, ini Otsutsuki Toneri, dia baru saja pindah ke kelasku beberapa hari yang lalu," Toneri menatap lelaki bermata onyx yang sekarang ia tahu bernama Sasuke.

"Otsutsuki Toneri," Toneri mencoba bersikap ramah pada lelaki yang sejak tadi diam setelah memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan Dobe. Onyx sang pemuda memandang tangan yang terulur, sebelum kembali bertemu pandang dengan mata baby blue Toneri.

Dua tangan berkulit putih pucat bertemu, dua pasang mata berbeda warna saling bertatapan.

"Uchiha Sasuke," suara baritone penuh penekanan, menyapa telinga Toneri.

"Toneri kami pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa," Toneri mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Lagi lagi, matanya menangkap tangan yang sekarang bermain di punggung si pirang, menarik si pirang pergi dari pandangan Toneri. Kembali dua mata berbeda warna bertemu, mengangguk dalam kesopanan namun juga dalam suatu pandangan yang hanya dimengerti keduanya.

Toneri hanya punya satu kesimpulan tentang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Toneri tidak menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

#

.

"Dobe, siapa dia?" Naruto, memandangi Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. Jemari tannya sibuk bermain anak kunci.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia anak baru di kelasku," Naruto membukakan pintu apartemen untuk Sasuke yang membawa barang belanjaan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemen tempat ia menginap semalam dalam diam. Kedua kakinya membawanya ke dalam dapur yang sedikit berantakan karena belum dibereskan sejak tadi malam. Barang belanjaan diletakkannya di atas meja makan. Naruto mulai membenahi dapurnya yang berantakan, senyum sumringah belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dobe," Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat ramen instan yang dibeli Naruto.

"Hei jangan mengomentari makanan kesukaanku sementara kau sendiri suka sekali pada tomat," Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya sedikit kesal. Pemuda satu ini masih sama saja, sejak dulu selalu menghina ramen kesukaannya.

"Tapi tomat tidak mengandung banyak garam kan?" walaupun si pirang tidak melihatnya, Naruto yakin pemuda raven di belakangnya saat ini pasti sedang menyeringai. Naruto tidak mengomentari pertanyaan pernyataan dari Sasuke dan hanya kembali membereskan beberapa piring kotor.

"Tapi ngomong ngomong soal Toneri," alis lentik Sasuke menukik, mendengar nama yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kenapa dengannya?" kalau Naruto mendengarnya dengan seksama, bocah pirang yang tidak pekaan ini pasti bisa mendengar nada tidak suka dari Sasuke.

"Kau juga akan bersekolah di sekolahku kan? Jadi kau juga jadi murid baru disana kan?" Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke, ingin meyakinkan pertanyaannya pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku coklat. Tapi yang didapatnya malah seringai menyebalkan.

"Maaf saja ya, aku sudah bukan seorang siswa sekolah seperti dirimu," Naruto memandang bingung, tak mengerti arti jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku ini seorang mahasiswa semester 4 Dobe."

"Ah rupanya kau maha- tunggu dulu. Kan kita seharusnya seangkatan, bagaimana kau bisa seorang mahasiswa sekarang?" jari menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Naruto yang kaget tak percaya, hanya menambah seringai di wajah tampan si raven.

"Sayang sekali ya Dobe, otakku terlalu jenius berbanding terbalik denganmu."

"Berisik! Jangan bicara lagi atau kupenggal semua tomat yang baru kau beli," Naruto membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar kata kata sahabat bodohnya ini. Walaupun tomatnya dipenggal, Sasuke kan masih bisa membeli yang baru. Dasar manusia bodoh.

"Lalu, Sasuke."

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Sejak semalam kau kan menginap di apartemenku?" kali ini Naruto benar benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan seringai yang semakin melebar di bibir Sasuke. Perasaannya benar benar tidak enak.

"Aku tidak aneh kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, Dobe. Kau pikir aku akan tinggal dimana, ketika orang yang paling kukenal hanya dirimu?" nah benarkan, pemuda di depannya masih saja sama seperti dulu. Masih sama menyebalkan, masih sama seenak hatinya. Lihat saja, tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Benar benar seenak hatinya kan? Sahabat apanya, dasar Teme mengesalkan!

Dengan wajah cemberut dan tak mau membantah lagi pada pemuda berambut raven, Naruto membuang muka dari pandangan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap tarikan bibir kecil di bibir pink yang memerah milik Naruto.

.

#

.

"Tadaima," suara tegas Toneri mengisi ruangan yang sepi. Mata baby blue miliknya menangkap Yagumi yang menunduk hormat padanya.

"Maaf, tuan muda harus membeli makanan sendiri pagi ini," pelayan berusia setengah abad itu berujar sedikit menyesal, untuk membiarkan sang tuan muda berbelanja di Minggu pagi.

"Tidak apa apa jisan," Toneri mengangguk satu kali.

"Maaf tuan muda, tadi tuan besar menelepon. Tuan besar bertanya, apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" Toneri menghentikan langkahnya. Baju hangatnya sudah terlepas.

"Jika dia menelepon lagi, katakan padanya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku hanya perlu sedikit bermain dengannya. Wanita yang patah hati bukankah wanita yang mudah didapatkan?" Yagumi hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik sang tuan muda dari belakang. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu masih berdiri di sana.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu anda, tuan muda?"

Toneri berbalik ke arah sang pelayan yang masih menatapnya penuh perhatian. Membicarakan rencana mereka, entah mau tidak mau, pikirannya kembali melayang pada sang pemuda pirang yang kelewat ceria. Wajahnya yang memerah tempo hari, kembali merasuk ke pikirannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bisakah paman mencari tahu tentangnya?" dalam permintaan itu, terselip perintah dari nada bicara Toneri.

"Baiklah tuan mu-"

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke, cari tahu juga tentang dirinya," Toneri melangkah pergi dan Yagumi menyadari, ada nada tidak suka ketika nama Uchiha Sasuke terlontar dari bibir Toneri. Tidak seperti ketika ia menyebut nama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

#

.

Naruto berguling ke sana kemari, tangan berbalut piyama putih berusaha menutupi sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk, menginvasi tidur nyenyaknya. Apalagi, dengan wangi makanan yang menyeruak ke dalam penciumannya.

Wangi makanan?

Kelopak tan bergerilya ingin terbuka. Indera penciumannya bergerak tanpa henti, mencoba mencium wangi yang menyeruak lebih dari sebelumnya. Bahkan genderang perang bertalu dalam perutnya. Oh tidak, mimpi ini terlalu sempurna.

"Jika kau masih ingin tidur, kupastikan padamu, kau hanya akan mencium wangi makanan ini," kelopak tan langsung terbuka, walau bayangan tangan masih menyelimutinya, menyelamatkannya dari sinar matahari yang cerah.

"Emh...mggmgmgm.."

"Dobe bangun sekarang juga dan aku bukan manusia batu yang mengerti arti bahasamu itu."

"Mgmgmgmghh."

'Brak'

"Teme.."

'Ckrek'

"Bangunlah, sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan."

"Bwuah.. Teme kenapa tidak kau bangunkan aku dari tadi? Teme kau menyebalkan!"

Suara krasak krusuk pada pagi hari bergema di apartemen yang dulunya milik seorang Uzumaki yang sekarang sudah bukan lagi hanya miliknya, namun juga sudah diklaim secara sepihak milik sang pemuda Uchiha. Suara berisik di pagi hari, mungkin sudah menjadi langganan untuk tetangga sekitar, tapi suara baritone yang khas itu mau tidak mau menarik perhatian para tetangga juga.

"Lwain kwawi bwawunkwan akwu pagwi pagwi!"

"Dobe makan yang tenang dan jangan bicara jika mulutmu sedang penuh makanan!"

"Swudwah akwu pewgwi dwuwu!"

"Jangan lupakan bentomu!" Naruto terdiam. Sandwich yang tadi dibuat Sasuke masih menggantung di bibirnya. Mata saphire cantiknya mengerjap bingung. Bento?

"Dobe, lihat di mejamu itu," Sasuke mendesah kesal, jemarinya menunjuk ke arah bungkusan kotak berbalut kain orange.

"Untukku?" tanya Naruto masih bingung.

"Bukan, tapi untuk otak bodohmu," dengus Sasuke kesal pada Naruto yang lagi lagi cemberut di pagi hari. Mau tidak mau wajah cemberut dan menggerutu itu membawa senyuman di wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah aku berangkat dulu, Sasuke teme!" Sasuke melihat senyum yang tiba tiba menggantikan wajah cemberut di wajah tan. Suara derapan langkah kaki mengisi pendengaran Sasuke yang masih menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Ya berhati hatilah, Dobe," jawab Sasuke lembut, walau ia yakin Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya, namun ia ingin menjawabnya. Sasuke ingin mengulang, sesuatu yang pernah hilang dulu. Mengulang kembali masa masa bahagianya, bersama satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

.

#

.

Mata biru menatap bento di tangannya. Kekehan terdengar dari bibirnya yang memucat karena rasa dingin di musim dingin. Rasa hangat menyeruak di dada, setiap saat ia mengingat kejadian pagi ini dan juga beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia tidak tidur dan bangun seorang diri lagi. Bahkan apartemennya yang sepi, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sedikit ramai dengan datangnya seseorang yang selalu disebutnya menyebalkan, namun di hatinya, entahlah hanya pemuda pirang itu saja yang tahu.

"Eh.. Uwaaaaaahh!"

'Bruak'

"Aduh," bocah pirang mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya mengelus pinggulnya yang terasa sakit. Namun seketika, matanya berubah nyalang.

"Kenapa kau disitu? Sekarang lihat aku terjatuh dan kesakitan!" jika saja jalanan yang berbalut es itu bisa berbicara, bisa dipastikan saat ini sang es yang menurut Naruto bersalah sudah membalas teriakan Naruto yang pasti menurutnya memekakkan di pagi hari.

Naruto masih menggerutu kesal dan berusaha berdiri, walau pinggangnya masih terasa sakit. Jika saja suara kekehan tidak terdengar, Naruto saat ini sudah bisa dipastikan akan kembali memarahi jalanan yang berlapis es. Wajah tan pun memerah, oh tidak seseorang melihatnya terjatuh.

"Kupikir es itu tidak bersalah Naruto kun, yang lebih bersalah itu matamu yang tidak memperhatikannya," Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pemuda yang masih terkekeh.

"Berisik, wek," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan pada Toneri.

"Sudah, ini bentomu," Toneri memberikan bento berkain orange padanya.

"Eh, bentoku, aku hampir lupa, arigatou ne, Toneri," mata berwarna tenang itu memperhatikan gerakan Naruto pada bento yang sekarang berpindah tangan ke arah Naruto. Dari sikap pemuda itu, Toneri merasa sikap Naruto seakan begitu menghartakarunkan bento di tangannya. Rasanya, ketika Hinata memberikannya bento, Naruto tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Naruto kun, apa itu bento dari Hinata chan?" Toneri mencoba mencari tahu.

"Eh, bukan ini bento buatan Sasuke," mendengar nama Sasuke kembali terlontar dari mulut Naruto, raut wajah Toneri sedikit berubah, walau hanya sebentar.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Em, Sasuke. Dia sekarang tinggal di apartemenku. Tadi pagi dia memasakkan sarapan dan bento untukku, hehe," cengiran Naruto seakan membuat wajahnya terbelah. Cengiran yang menurut Toneri, kelewatan ceria.

"Dia itu siapa untukmu, Naruto?" Toneri menatap tepat pada saphire Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Naruto bisa sebahagia itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Oh Sasuke ya, kau ingat saat aku bilang aku punya seorang teman dekat sekaligus seorang rival kan?" Toneri mengangguk, mengingat dengan jelas pernyataan Naruto padanya.

"Sasuke adalah teman dekat sekaligus rivalku itu. Salah satu orang yang begitu berharga di hidupku," tangan tan bermain di syal hijau, yang baru saja Toneri sadari dililitkan di leher Naruto. Wajahnya yang tenang dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut, membuat Toneri mengerjap.

Senyum itu, sejak mereka berkenalan, baru kali ini Toneri melihat senyum yang begitu tenang di wajah Naruto. Senyum itu benar benar hangat dan mencapai mata biru yang diakui Toneri begitu cantik, bagaikan air samudera yang bisa menenggelamkan dengan kejernihannya. Toneri menyukai senyuman itu, sangat menyukainya. Karena itu, Toneri semakin tidak menyukai pemuda raven yang bisa membawa senyuman di wajah berkulit tan, walau hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

.

#

.

"Ohayou, minna," Naruto berteriak keras pada seisi kelas. Tentu saja ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa, ketika semua murid tidak ada yang protes pada suara seraknya yang menggema. Hanya saja beberapa temannya menyadari, sepertinya hari ini mood si pirang sedang bagus, tidak seperti terakhir kali mereka di sekolah.

"Ohayou, Toneri kun," sapaan pagi yang ditujukan pada Toneri dan bukan padanya, tentu saja membuat Naruto memandang tajam pada Toneri yang berjalan di belakangnya. Oh, apakah Toneri salah karena ia disapa oleh gadis gadis disana, Naruto?

"Hei Naruto, cepat kemari dan kerjakan prmu," teriakan Kiba membawa Naruto kembali pada kenyataan dan lagi lagi dengan cengiran khasnya, pemuda pirang itu menyengir bahagia.

"Maaf ya, Kiba tapi prku sudah selesai," terkejut di kelas untuk anak anak sekelas, masih belum cukup untuk melukiskan keadaan mereka saat ini, mungkin shock lebih tepat.

"Hahahaha.. Naruto kau pasti bercanda kan?" Kiba tertawa canggung, matanya masih memperhatikan Naruto yang sekarang memasukkan tas dan sepertinya sebuah kotak dengan kain orange ke dalam locker miliknya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bercanda, prku memang sudah selesai," teriakan cerianya kali ini benar benar ditanggapi dengan suasana hening di kelas. Toneri yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang bingung seisi kelas, memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto mengerjakan prnya? Bukannya pr memang harus dikerjakan di rumah, bukan di sekolah kan?

"Shikamaru, setelah ini kau harus memimpin upacara pengusiran setan," Neji berucap serius pada Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak lagi terlihat malas. Namun penuh dengan energi sepertinya.

"Jangan khawatir akan kulakukan!"

"Hei, aku sedang tidak kerasukan!" dan apapun teriakan Naruto berikutnya, teman temannya hanya menganggap sesuatu yang ada di dalam jiwa Narutolah yang bicara, bukan Naruto.

.

#

.

'Teng teng'

"Akh selesai! Sampai jumpa sensei!" Kakashi hanya mendesah dengan teriakan nyaring nan bahagia dari Naruto. Bocah itu, tak ada sopan sopannya apa? Walaupun Kakashi suka membaca buku yang ehm ehm dan selalu datang terlambat, diakan tetap seorang sensei?

"Kau semangat sekali hari ini, aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang membuat semangat seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan. Namun kedua kakinya membawanya pada locker miliknya. Dengan telaten Naruto memasukkan buku buku pelajaran dan mengeluarkan kembali bungkusan berbalut kain orange.

Hinata yang berada tak jauh dari loker Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto dari lokernya. Jemari tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh kain berwarna biru muda segera menjauh. Raut kesedihan tersampir di wajah cantiknya.

Lagi lagi hal ini tidak luput dari mata baby blue yang memang mengawasi gerak gerik dari gadis bermarga Hyuuga. Walau matanya juga menangkap, bagaimana senyum di wajah tan semakin terlihat, ketika bento box berkain orange, tergenggam erat di tangan Naruto.

"Hinata chan," iris lavender beralih pada lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya sejak tadi, karena loker keduanya yang berdekatan.

"I..iya Toneri kun?"

"Boleh kuminta bento itu untukku?" raut wajah Hinata berubah kaget mendengar pertanyaan Toneri yang masih memandangnya lembut.

Hinata ingin menjawab tidak, tapi suara tak ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi kalaupun ia menjawab tidak, Naruto tidak akan memakan bento buatannya kan? Naruto sudah membawa bentonya sendiri.

"Ambillah, Toneri kun," sebuah senyum yang dipaksa tersampir di wajah yang sedih. Hinata segera beranjak ke arah mejanya sendiri dengan bento berbalut kain ungu. Teman temannya sudah menunggunya untuk makan siang.

"Eh, tadi pagi kau tidak mau mengerjakan pr di sekolah karena sudah selesai, sekarang kau bawa bento sendiri ke sekolah, apa kau yakin kau baik baik saja Naruto?" Kiba bertanya heran, jemarinya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan bingung.

"Memangya kau pikir aku sakit apa?" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Mungkin saja kau sakit mental," Neji menjawab cepat. Namun iris lavendernya sesekali memandang ke arah belakang, menatap Hinata yang kelihatan bersedih walau sedang menyantap makanannya.

"Tapi aku heran juga, memangnya kau bangun terlalu pagi sehingga bisa memasak pagi ini?" tanya Sakura yang mencomot makanan Naruto seenak jidatnya, namun tidak mungkin kan?

"Tidak Sakura, ada seseorang yang membuatkannya bento, rasanya berbeda dengan masakan Naruto," Sai yang sudah lebih dulu mencicipi, mengomentari makanan yang menurutnya lebih enak dari masakan Naruto yang biasanya.

Naruto terdiam. Adegan memakan bentonya sedikit terganggu karena pernyataan Sai barusan yang sangat tepat pada sasaran. Naruto mengunyah makanan yang masih ada di mulut beberapa kali dan menelannya.

Matanya beralih menatap beberapa temannya yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Sepertinya semuanya yakin pada apa yang dikatakan Sai. Memang pada kenyataannya, begitulah adanya.

"Hehe, nanti juga kalian tahu sendiri, tunggu saja," cengiran terpampang di wajah si pirang. Alis matanya bermain senang. Tentu saja semakin menambah keingintahuan teman temannya. Apalagi dengan bentonya yang enak, membuat Sai, Sakura, Kiba dan Neji berebutan dengan Naruto untuk menikmati bentonya.

Toneri mendengus di belakang teman sekelasnya yang masih berdiskusi tentang makanan yang dibawa Naruto. Entah karena rasa kesal atau memang karena makanan yang dinikmatinya sekarang ini benar benar terasa tidak enak di lidahnya, nafsu makannya benar benar hilang.

.

#

.

Syal hijau dililitkan ke leher jenjang tan. Naruto bersiul senang dalam kebahagiaan. Bahkan semua ymang melihat pemuda pirang ikut tersenyum, ikut terbawa dalam kebahagiaan yang diuarkan Naruto dalam cuaca yang masih sangat dingin. Mata biru menatap langit biru bertabur awan putih di atas sana, berharap salju tak lagi turun hari ini.

Naruto mulai melangkah, menyentuh tanah yang kelihatan lembab. Namun, jemari menahan lengannya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Tubuh Naruto tertahan. Mata biru menatap jemari yang melingkar di gakuran hitam miliknya.

"Kita pulang sama sama, Naruto kun," Naruto menatap pada lelaki bersurai silver yang masih menggenggam lengan berbalut gakuran hitamnya. Senyum pun muncul di wajah Naruto dan kepala pirang itu mengangguk senang.

Mata biru menatap penuh perhatian ke arah lelaki pirang yang masih tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum ini yang ingin dilihat Toneri. Bukan senyum yang seperti ini. Bukan senyum yang begitu biasa seperti ini.

"Toneri?"

Toneri tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata biru menatap tak nyaman padanya. Toneri merasakannya, genggaman tangannya yang mengerat. Ia menyakiti pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Maaf, ada yang kupikirkan," Toneri melepaskan genggaman tangannya, walau ia tak rela.

"Apa ada masalah Toneri?" Naruto bertanya penuh perhatian. Matanya menangkap beberapa ekspresi yang jarang ia lihat ada di wajah Toneri sejak mereka berkenalan.

Toneri tersenyum, kali ini kembali menyentuh pergelangan Naruto dan membawanya mendekat dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Naruto. Toneri menyingkap gakuran hitam yang menutupi pergelangan tangan Naruto. Hanya memerah, namun tidak parah.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu, Naruto kun," Toneri memandang tepat ke mata biru di depannya.

Oh ternyata Toneri merasa bersalah,"Tidak apa apa, ini kan ha-"

"Dan maafkan aku lagi."

"Eh, kenapa Toneri?" Naruto kembali mengerjap bingung tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan maaf yang diutarakan kedua kalinya itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa. Ayo pulang, Naruto kun," Toneri berjalan pergi, memutuskan pandangan mata tajam Toneri padanya barusan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan Toneri. Apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki ini? Apa tadi dia terjatuh dan melukai kepalanya? Kenapa dia jadi aneh? Dan kenapa Toneri seakan berbicara dengan nada otoriter begitu? Beda sekali dengan biasanya.

Ah, tapi tadi Toneri bilang ia punya masalah kan? Berarti pasti karena masalah itu, ah ya, pasti begitu.

Naruto sedikit berlari kecil, mengikuti Toneri yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Mungkin dengan memaksa, Naruto bisa tahu ada apa dengan Toneri. Mungkin juga Naruto bisa membantu teman barunya ini kan?

.

#

.

Toneri meletakkan beberapa tumpuk kertas di atas meja hitam. Matanya menatap penuh perhatian pada foto lelaki pirang yang tersenyum ceria. Tulisan di bawahnya seakan hanya hiasan aksesoris untuk kertas putih. Foto pemuda berambut pirang itu jauh lebih menarik daripada tulisan di bawahnya.

Jemari lentik bermain di atas foto. Mungkin berharap yang disentuhnya kali ini adalah kulit wajah tan bukan, seonggok kertas licin tak bernyawa. Mungkin juga rasa hangat yang diinginkannya teruar dari tubuh sang pemuda bukan hanya permukaan dingin yang menyambut.

Senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. Wajahnya bertopang pada satu kepalan tangan. Mata baby blue masih memperhatikan foto pemuda bersurai pirang yang mampu membuatnya ingin tersenyum bahkan hanya dengan foto di depannya. Begitu hangatnya aura yang diuarkan Naruto, bahkan masih bisa dirasakan Toneri melewati pikirannya.

Tapi, kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada Naruto? Kenapa pemuda ini begitu mampu membuat perasaannya tiba tiba berkecamuk? Kenapa Naruto bahkan mampu membuatnya ingin selalu tersenyum? Apa yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya? Apakah dia seorang penyihir yang bisa memantrainya dan membuat Toneri bahkan merasa ingin mengikutinya? Lihatlah, ia bahkan sudah berpikiran yang bukan bukan hanya karena Naruto.

Sungguh, sejujurnya Toneri tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sejak pertama kali Toneri memandangi mata biru jernih di depannya, Toneri hanya bisa terkesiap. Toneri tertegun, akan kejernihan dan pandangan polos yang diuarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu bagaikan sesosok kertas putih bersih yang belum tersentuh hitamnya tinta kehidupan. Pemuda itu bagaikan, sesosok malaikat yang tidak tahu akan kehidupan dunia yang keras.

Toneri begitu ingin membuat sang pemuda tetap seperti itu, polos dan tak berdosa. Toneri ingin Naruto tetap bagaikan secarik kertas putih. Dan jika Toneri ingin semuanya terwujud, Toneri harus menjauhkan Naruto dari dia yang membawa pekatnya kehidupan pada Naruto. Toneri harus melindungi Naruto dari dia yang pernah membuatnya terluka. Toneri akan melindungi Naruto dalam kehangatannya.

Baby blue menatap ke arah perapian yang menyala. Walau masih hanya sedikit yang belum tersentuh oleh api kuning yang menjilat, mata tajamnya masih bisa menangkap foto pemuda berambut raven yang akan melukiskan tinta hitam pada kehidupan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai silver itu sudah memutuskan, ia akan menghilangkan dia dari kehidupan malaikatnya, seperti api yang membakar foto Sasuke disana.

Lalu Hinata?

Rencana awal akan tetap berjalan, namun tujuannya saja yang bertambah. Otsutsuki akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hak mereka, bersama dengan sang malaikat.

Api di perapian masih menyala dan membuat ruangan masih tetap terasa hangat.

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan beberapa bungkus belanjaan di tangan. Mata onyxnya masih melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menarik hatinya. Seperti makanan ringan misalnya, untuk menikmati sore hari sebelum makan malam. Tapi, berjalan jalan seorang diri bisa membangkitkan nostalgia juga dalam dirinya.

Masih diingatnya, mini market itu dulu tempat yang sering sekali didatanginya, tapi sekarang sudah berubah bertambah besar. Pasar tradisional ini dulu belum seramai sekarang. Sudah banyak hal berubah hanya dalam dua tahun. Pemuda raven tersenyum kecil, mengingat satu hal yang belum berubah dan diharapkannya untuk tetap tidak berubah, kehangatan kota kecil Konoha.

"Uchiha?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Matanya memandang ke depan, ke arah datangnya suara yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke memandangi pemuda berambut coklat panjang di depannya.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Sasuke menyesap kopi hitam pekatnya, jemarinya meletakkan kembali cangkir putih ke atas tatakan, "Dua hari yang lalu," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Kau masih saja seperti yang dulu," Neji mendengus kesal juga dengan sikap tak bersahabat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Aku jadi heran juga, apa kembalinya dirimu ke Konoha ada hubungannya dengan pemuda Otsutsuki?" Neji menyangga kedua tangannya di atas meja. Minuman kopi panasnya masih berdiri tenang di atas meja. Onyx memandangi lavender. Sepertinya Neji mencurigainya.

"Otsutsuki, kudengar dari Naruto, dia murid baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Giliran Neji menyesap minuman panasnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menunggunya. Tampang kesal Sasuke, cukup untuk membuat Neji menyeringai bisa membuat pemuda raven itu kesal. Neji meletakkan cangkir dan mulai berpikir sejenak, memikirkan apa yang ingin diutarakan.

"Dia mencurigakan. Paman Hiashi sudah mencari tahu tentangnya sejak aku memberitahunya. Sebelum ke Konoha, dia sudah melakukan banyak hal di dua desa kecil. Sebagai calon pemilik dari perusahaan besar, kupikir kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Apalagi, dia seakan mulai mendekati Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu?" Neji balik bertanya, kini menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke mungkin bukan orang favoritnya dalam hal ini. Tapi pemuda satu ini, hanyalah satu satunya orang yang bisa diajak diskusi jika masalah seperti ini muncul. Sebenarnya masih ada Shikamaru, tapi dia terlalu terobsesi untuk tidur. Dan untungnya, Neji bertemu dengan pemuda yang dulu sempat menjadi temannya, kembali ke Konoha dua hari lalu. Kalau kini? Entahlah, Neji belum bisa memastikannya apakah mereka masih teman atau tidak.

"Otsutsuki, kami bertemu kemarin. Naruto memperkenalkan kami," Sasuke menatap Neji yang menunggunya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," alis coklat terangkat. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke pernah menyukai orang lain? Seingatnya saat perkenalan di kelas lima sekolah dasar, Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak menyukai apapun.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu Hyuuga, aku serius!"

Neji mengangguk, kembali serius dengan topik mereka, "Lanjutkan."

"Ia terlihat pura pura, hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan," Sasuke memandangi jendela cafe yang menampakkan salju yang kembali mulai turun. Sepertinya ia harus segera pulang, tak ingin berlama lama di bawah rintikan salju. Lagipula, dengan adanya Neji disini, bukankah itu berarti Naruto juga sudah kembali ke apartemen? Ya, jika saja ia tidak mengambil kerja paruh waktunya.

"Jadi, aku bisa mempercayaimu dengan hal ini?"

Sasuke kembali memandangi Neji yang kembali menyesap kopi hitam hangatnya, sembari mencari rasa hangat dari dingin yang menerpa.

"Untuk hal ini, aku ada di pihakmu," Neji mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sepertinya mereka memang berada di perahu yang sama. Sama sama tidak menyukai sang penerus dari klan Otsutsuki. Salah satu klan yang berjasa membangun Desa Konoha di masa lampau. Pemuda itu terlalu misterius dan mencurigakan, kembali di saat semester sudah mulai berjalan, ditambah Otsutsuki Group yang sedang gencar melakukan pelebaran usaha dalam bidang properti, bagi dua calon pewaris perusahaan seperti mereka, tentu saja pemuda itu harus diwaspadai.

Keduanya kembali menyesap kopi hangat dalam diam. Salju putih yang turun, terlihat semakin lebat dari sebelumnya.

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Hahahaha.. Akhirnya publish juga Sebenernya ini chap udah selesai dari tgl 19, tapi karena saya pengin bikin yang lebih panjang agar cepat selesai dan ternyata oh ternyata saya malah biarin aja chapnya segini, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk publish aja wkwkwkwkwk...

Sesi tanya jawab untuk reviewer. Hehe..

 **Choikim1310** : Pair lain? Maaf ane belum pikirin untuk nambah pair ni. Mungkin kalo Choikim membujuk baru saya mau bikin pair lain, tp ga janji wkwkwkwkwk..

 **Mifta cinya :** Karena mifta ga nonton The Last jadi ga tau ya itu syalnya dari siapa. Bagi yang udah nonton pasti pada tahu hehe.. Coba mifta chan tebak, Wanita yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto, hanya pernah bertemu sekali, walaupun itu hanya cakranya saja, dialah orang yang memberikan Naruto syal hijau, yang disimpan Sandaime. Hihi..

 **Guest (jtaime)** : sepertinya adegan dari the last ga bakalan ada lagi. Ane aja bingung, mau nambahin adegan the last yang mana lagi.

 **Guest (retnoelf** ) : Saya Cassiopeia lho #ganyambung.. Kalau napa Sasuke ninggalin Naru, itu untuk chap berikutnya ya. Ini juga jadi alasan buat Toneri benci sama Sasuke, yang menurut Toneri sangat melukai Naru.

Dan bagi pasangan akhirnya, mau ToneNaru apa SasuNaru, masih ngambang di pikiran ane. Jadi silakan jadi persuasif sama ane. Yang ToneNaru silakan berikan saya alasan yang kuat, yang SasuNaru silakan lapor sama Sasuke, bilang ane mau buat Naru jadian sama yang laen.

Ane suka jawab reviewer begini, karena selama ini ga ada fic berchapter, baru kali ini saya bisa ada sesi tanya jawab. Serasa berbunga bunga, wkwkwkwkwkwk...

Dan bagi reviewer, **Kizu583, choikim1310, mifta cinya, aiko michishige, hinaekoi, gici love sasunaru, nayu namikaze uzumaki, .1, retnoelf, , kyuubi no kitsune 4485, guest unname,** dan yang udah fav dan follow, terimakasih banyak ya semuanya. Doakan semoga saya bisa update kilat ya.. Wkwkwk..

Please RnR ya minna.. See ya...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Love for The Last**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship**_

 _ **Disc. : Walaupun bang Masashi bilang mau pensiun, Naruto tetap punya bang Masashi.**_

 _ **Warning : Fiksi saya mengandung unsur sho-ai, yaoi, pelangi dan semacamnya. Jangan lupakan kemungkinan typos yang muncul.**_

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Ehm.. ehm... #siapsiapdigetok.._

 _Hehehe.. akhirnya update juga chap 3 nya huahaha. Bagi reader yang menunggu, sungguh ane minta maaf. Dalam beberapa bulan ini ane sibuk ngambil air karena musim kemarau wkwkwkwkwk... Kekeringan di tempat ane masih merajalela sedangkan bagian kampung udah hujan gede tiap hari, hadeuuuuh... hm hm.._

 _Bagi yang masih setia menunggu ane, ane akhirnya publish chap ini. Dan bagi readers Recaptured, maaf bahkan chap ketiganya masih belum ane ketik. Jadi diharap bersabar, kecuali ada yang mau kirimin ane Sasu ama Naru, live action di depan ane wkwkwkwk.._

 _Udah ah, bagi readers sekalian selamat membaca._

 _O ya, bagi yang menemukan typo, maaf update yg ini tanpa edit, jadi sekali lagi maaf ya._

.

#

reiths_89

#

.

"Ohayou, Teme."

"Hn."

"Sarapan kita apa, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Hmm harumnya, cepat Teme, aku sudah lapar!"

"Hn."

"Teme.."

"Hn.."

"Minta digetok?"

Saphire dan onyx bertubrukan. Mata keduanya menatap tajam tak ingin mengalah.

"Habisnya jawabmu hanya hn, hn, hn tak jelas begitu," wajah berkulit tan mengerucut kesal. Pandangan Naruto beralih menjauh, tak mau lagi menatap mata di depannya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pasrah, kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya di pagi hari.

"Apa bentoku sudah selesai?"

'Ctak', perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Apa Naruto tidak tahu, Sasuke itu paling kesal jika diganggu ketika sedang bekerja?

"Duduk dan tunggu!"

Pemuda pirang pun langsung duduk di kursi meja makan, mendengar geraman Sasuke. Naruto masih ingin pergi sekolah, daripada dikurung Sasuke di apartemen karena membuatnya kesal dan harus menjadi pembantunya seharian. Oh tidak, menjadi pembantu Sasuke sama dengan masuk neraka, mana mau Naruto melakukannya.

"Itadakimasu!" teriakan nyaring Naruto mengisi seluruh ruangan apartemen. Dengan lahap, pemuda berambut jabrik menikmati makanan hangat di depannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya meminum secangkir kopi panas di tangan. Tak lupa, koran pagi yang bertengger. Entah kapan Sasuke keluar, membuat Naruto bingung juga. Pemuda ini pergi selama dua tahun, jadi malah penggila bangun pagi rupanya.

"Teme.."

"Hn."

"Aku belum bertanya padamu sebelumnya," nada keraguan dari bibir Naruto membuat Sasuke menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Selama dua tahun ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" mata keduanya bertemu. Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto, merangkai kata yang akan diucapkan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Melanjutkan studiku dengan sistem kebut. Belajar menjalankan perusahaan di belakang Itachi, sekaligus pergi kesana kemari, tidak ada yang istimewa," Sasuke menggedikkan bahu pelan. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Lalu Itachi nii, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik. Ia masih terobsesi menjadi kakak yang baik," Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Itachi nii masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang ini. Matanya memandang Naruto yang tidak mau menatap ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah punya kekasih?"

Jemari Naruto berhenti bergerak. Pertanyaan Sasuke seakan kembali terngiang. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke sudah punya kekasih? Tidak, tidak apa sih, tapi itu artinya, situasi seperti ini tidak akan berlanjut lama kan? Sasuke juga akan meninggalkannya begitu?

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, aku tidak tertarik akan hal itu," Naruto melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang kembali membaca koran di depannya. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah manisnya. Naruto merasa lega mendengarnya, walau ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa lega.

.

#

.

Syal hijau kembali melingkari leher tan berbalut gakuran. Bento berkain orange pun bergelayut manja di tangannya. Naruto berjalan dengan siulan di bibirnya. Moodnya masih tetap baik, seperti kemarin. Sesekali ia cekikikan, entah apa yang dipikirkan.

'Buk'

"Eh?" apa dia menabrak dinding? Tapi kalau memang dinding kenapa sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Kau terus terusan menyengir aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"To-Toneri," Naruto mundur selangkah, menyadari dinding yang ditabraknya adalah tubuh Toneri.

"Ohayou, Naruto kun."

"O-ohayou Toneri. Ta-tapi kau mengagetkanku! Kau ini seharusnya menyapaku sebelum aku menabrakmu, huh," Naruto membuang muka dan berlalu meninggalkan Toneri.

"Kau marah?" Toneri mengiringi di belakang. Senyum jahil bermain di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah?" Toneri masih melihat bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Naruto sepertinya punya kebiasaan menggembungkan pipi dan cemberut jika sedang kesal, membawa kesan manis pada dirinya sendiri yang pasti tidak disadarinya.

"Naruto, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bibirku kok!"

"Memang, tapi kau membuatku ingin menciummu.."

'Buak'

Lagi lagi pemuda pirang itu terjatuh di jalanan yang licin. Toneri membatu, seperti Naruto yang juga terdiam. Bingung.

"Pfft..."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Ma..pffftt.."

"Kubilang jangan tertawa!"

"...mmmmm.."

"Aku masih mendengarmu!"

"..."

Naruto masih menggerutu, matanya menatap marah pada Toneri yang membantunya berdiri, namun sesekali membuang muka, menahan tawa yang akan keluar. Jika saja ini bukan jalan umum, mungkin Naruto akan menghajar pemuda tampan di depannya ini agar tidak menertawakannya lagi.

Tapi saphire segera beralih, menatap ke arah belakang. Mata itu langsung membulat horor.

Di belakang sana, bento berkain orange itu terbuka. Nasi dan lauknya berceceran di jalanan.

"Hueee.. Bentoku!" baby blue langsung menatap serius. Ada kegembiraan tersendiri di dalam mata yang memandang ke arah makanan yang tercecer di jalanan.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bawa uang jajan, bentoku jatuh, aku bisa mati kelaparan," Toneri mengangkat satu alis pada kalimat yang terlalu ironi dan hiperbola keluar dari mulut si pirang yang sekarang memunguti tempat bentonya.

"Naruto kun sudahlah," Toneri berusaha membujuk Naruto yang masih memasang tampang sedihnya pada bento yang berserakan.

"Tapi, .."

"Disana kau rupanya," suara baritone membawa keduanya menatap pada lelaki yang kelihatannya sedikit kelelahan karena berlari. Sebuah buku tulis bersampul orange, berada di tangannya.

"Sas'ke? Ada apa?" Toneri memandangi wajah berkulit tan yang berubah khawatir. Rasa kesal kembali menjalar di dadanya. Hanya karena Sasuke Uchiha yang kelelahan, Naruto bisa khawatir? Menyebalkan!

"Dobe, ini buku prmu, kau meninggalkan di kamar."

'Puk'

Buku bersampul orange mendarat di kepala pirang. Pipi tan menggembul kesal.

"Ya, ya maaf," jemari Naruto meraih buku bersampul orange. Sedikit lupa dengan bento yang masih tercecer.

"Kau menjatuhkan bentomu," pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat cemberut di wajah tan berubah, raut pink muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Eto," Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Dobe, sini," bento box beralih tangan.

"Eeeh..."

"Apa kau bawa uang jajan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke mendesah dan meraih sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya. Wajah tampannya menjadi masam, cih ia melupakan dompetnya karena terburu buru.

"Aku yang akan mentraktir Naruto kun di kantin hari ini," Toneri menyela dua sahabat yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan urusan keduanya. Onyx menatap tak suka dengan pernyataan Toneri.

"Toneri bilang mau mentraktirku, jadi tidak apa apa deh, Sasuke. Sudah kami ber-"

"Kau berangkat duluan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Otsutsuki san," saphire mengerjap bingung. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya, sama dengan Toneri. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Tapi," Naruto menatap keduanya bergantian. Tatapan ragu masuk di relung hatinya, perasaan yang tak nyaman.

"Tidak apa apa, Naruto kun, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Uchiha san," Toneri kali ini tersenyum pada Naruto, berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dalam diri si pirang.

"Em.. Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu," Naruto berjalan pergi, tapi sesekali matanya memandang ke belakang, masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Toneri melambaikan tangan pada Naruto, berharap pemuda itu tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Uchiha?" Toneri memandangi Sasuke yang bersedekap. Bento box berkain orange bergelayut di jemarinya. Mata keduanya beradu dalam diam.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke Konoha? Ini hanya desa kecil, bukan tempat yang bagus untuk melebarkan usaha," Toneri masih menatap Sasuke, beradu pandang dengan onyx yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kalau yang ingin kau bicarakan soal bisnis, maaf saja, Uchiha Itachi lebih menjadi pilihanku," Toneri memandang angkuh pada Sasuke yang mendecih, tak suka disepelekan.

"Aku tak peduli soal bisnis untuk sekarang, yang ingin kutahu, apa tujuanmu datang ke desa kecil ini, jika sebelumnya kau selalu tinggal di kota besar."

"Sebelum aku menjawab, kau sendiri, apa tujuanmu kembali pada Naruto kun?"

Pandangan menyelidik dan tidak suka, tersampir di kedua pasang mata.

"Ini tempat aku lahir dan dibesarkan, aku punya banyak alasan untuk kembali kemari, apalagi aku punya sahabat di tempat ini."

"Sahabat? Setelah luka yang kau torehkan di tangan kanannya, kau masih berani menyebut dirimu sahabat Naruto kun?"

Onyx menatap nyalang. Darimana pemuda Otsutsuki ini tahu tentang bekas luka Naruto? Apa Naruto menceritakan sesuatu padanya? Tidak, tidak mungkin, Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu!

"Jangan berlagak seperti kau yang paling suci, Uchiha. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto saat kalian masih remaja. Kau membencinya dan melukainya pada hal yang tidak ia lakukan, lalu kau pergi selama dua tahun setelah meminta maaf, kembali dua tahun kemudian. Seharusnya kau malu Uchiha dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di depan Naruto kun!"

Bento box terjatuh keras di jalan beraspal. Jemari tangan yang terkepal bertengger di kerah gakuran hitam.

"Urusan pribadiku dengan Naruto bukanlah urusanmu, Otsutsuki. Lagipula apa pedulimu pada urusanku dan Naruto?" Sasuke berteriak marah, sementara Toneri menyeringai mengejek.

"Peduliku pada urusanmu dan Naruto, tentu saja ada, Uchiha," Toneri mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Tak sudi berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kukatakan tujuanku padamu, Uchiha. Tujuanku adalah untuk mendapatkan kembali tanah leluhurku, salah satunya Konoha, setelah Kirigakure dan Kumogakure. Seharusnya ketika tiba di tempat ini, tujuanku hanyalah Konoha," Toneri merapikan gakurannya yang sempat berantakan karena Sasuke.

"Seharusnya?" Sasuke tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Ya, seharusnya. Tapi, tak kusangka, Konoha memiliki seorang malaikat, karena itu tujuanku bertambah. Aku juga ingin memiliki sang malaikat. Aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku, matahari di musim dingin, Uchiha," Toneri menyeringai, matanya menantang pada Sasuke.

"Malaikat? Matahari di musim dingin?" matahari?Apa maksudnya matahari? Matahari?

Bayangan pemuda pirang yang tersenyum bagaikan matahari, dengan mata biru langitnya yang menawan menelusup masuk, Sasuke terkesiap. Raut wajahnya langsung mengeras marah.

"Jangan macam macam Otsutsuki, Naruto bukanlah barang yang bisa kau milikki!"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, akan kubuat Naruto menjadi milikku. Lagipula kau juga harus sadar posisimu sendiri, Uchiha, kau hanyalah sahabat Naruto, bukan kekasihnya atau orang tuanya. Kau tak pantas menentukan masa depan Naruto! Kau hanyalah orang yang pernah menyakiti Naruto dan tak pantas berada di sisi Naruto. Camkan ini baik baik Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto akan menjadi milikku!"

Rahang keduanya mengeras. Bahkan dingin yang menyelimuti, tak mampu mendinginkan hati keduanya.

.

#

.

Bento box kotor duduk tak bersalah di depan Sasuke di atas meja makan. Mata kelamnya menatap ke arah tembok cream di depan, namun pikirannya masih melayang pada apa yang diucapkan sang pewaris Otsutsuki Group. Mengingatnya saja membuat hatinya terbakar. Berani beraninya pemuda bersurai silver itu ingin menjadikan Naruto miliknya. Dan berani beraninya, dia mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke dan Naruto.

Raut wajah yang mengeras, berubah perlahan. Wajah yang penuh penyesalan, kini malah mengganti raut marah. Masa lalu. Seandainya saja, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal bodoh dulu, Naruto tidak akan pernah terluka. Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar ulang semuanya, Sasuke akan mengubah kebodohannya. Seandainya saja.

 _"Sas'ke.."_

 _"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Kau yang sejak awal tidak punya orang tua, tahu apa tentang diriku? Tahu apa kau tentang aku yang kehilangan orang yang ku kasihi?"_

Sasuke memainkan kain bento box yang kotor. Mengusap kain berwarna cerah kesukaan Naruto, membuatnya merasa seakan menyentuh kulit lembut Naruto.

 _"Kau mengerti kan Sasuke, orang yang bisa menahan amarahmu hanya aku. Jadi, jika kau ingin marah dan melampiaskannya, lampiaskanlah semuanya padaku. Aku akan menerimanya dan jangan sakiti orang lain."_

Sasuke meremas rambut hitamnya. Rasa sakit ketika ia menyakiti Naruto kembali muncul, melingkupi seluruh dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menerimanya dasar bodoh? Kenapa kau biarkan aku melukaimu? Kenapa?"_

 _"Seorang sahabat akan berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang sama yang dirasakannya sahabatnya. Aku juga ingin merasakan rasa sakit di hatimu. Bagilah rasa kehilanganmu denganku Sasuke. Biarkan aku berada di sisimu. Biarkan aku ikut menempati hatimu."_

"Bodoh, Naruto bodoh. Dasar Dobe, Naru Dobe," Sasuke bergumam lemah, mata kelam menatap sendu pada bento box yang kotor. Rasa bersalah itu kembali bergelayut di dalam hati kecilnya.

.

#

.

"Untung saja salju tidak turun lagi, ya, Naruto kun," Toneri berucap ceria. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah bersamaan dengan Naruto. Tapi mata biru langit berkata lain.

"Toneri, maaf..," Naruto berkata sungkan.

"Ya, Naruto kun?"

"Eto, itu.. Apa yang kau dan Sasuke bicarakan tadi pagi?" sesungguhnya Toneri memang menunggu pertanyaan ini muncul dari mulut Naruto. Pertanyaan yang sudah Toneri siapkan jawabannya.

"Hanya pembicaraan sekilas tentang bisnis dan masa lalu."

"Bisnis? Masa lalu?"

"Ya, bisnis, bukannya dia adik dari Uchiha Itachi, CEO muda Sharingan Group?" Naruto mengangguk pelan, masih terlihat ragu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak pernah dengar Otsutsuki Group?" Naruto sedikit berpikir, sedetik kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Toneri hanya tersenyum. Penduduk di desa kecil, tentu saja itu tidak aneh kalau Naruto tidak tahu.

"Ya, sudah tidak apa apa," Naruto tercekat. Jemari Toneri bermain di rambut pendek pirang miliknya. Bermain pelan dan lembut. Naruto merasakan detakan jantungnya yang menjadi lebih cepat.

.

#

.

"Tadaima," suara serak Naruto terdengar mengisi apartemen sederhananya. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari suara Sasuke. Padahal sepatu yang biasa ia kenakan masih berada di

Derapan langkah kaki membawa Naruto ke arah dapur, berharap bisa menemukan Sasuke di dalam dapur. Tapi, nihil. Naruto menggedikkan bahunya bingung.

Seandainya saja saphire miliknya tak melihat bento box kotor yang masih duduk santai di atas meja makan, Naruto pasti sudah langsung berjalan menjauh. Tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu terpaku, matanya masih menatap pada bento box dan kursi coklat yang berpindah dari posisi awalnya.

Tubuh yang awalnya diam, langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintu kamar coklat pun terbuka. Kamar itu masih tertata rapi, futon yang biasa digunakan Sasuke pun masih ada di sisi ranjang milik Naruto. Hanya saja, baju hangat berwarna hitam milik Sasuke terlihat tidak berada di tempat seharusnya. Gantungan baju terlihat kosong.

Kembali Naruto berlari keluar. Kali ini menatap ke arah rak sepatu. Sepasang sepatu pantovel hitam milik Sasuke tak berada di tempatnya. Jadi Sasuke keluar? Tapi kemana? Bahkan harus menggunakan pantovel dan bukan ketsnya?

Naruto terpaku, masih memandangi rak sepatu yang kosong.

.

#

.

Matahari senja yang dinaungi awan mendung, memberikan sinar merah pucat yang kurang terlihat karena tertutup awan. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang, mengisi jalanan umum. Entah baru pulang bekerja, atau sekedar berjalan jalan di sore hari.

Naruto mengeratkan pakaian hangat coklat ke tubuhnya. Berharap rasa hangat semakin menjalar ke tubuhnya. Mata saphirenya memandang lesu ke arah sepatu kets yang dikenakan. Tubuhnya masih terduduk di atas tangga sejak satu jam yang lalu. Masih menunggu.

Sayangnya, pemandangan yang sama masih terlihat ketika beberapa orang memandang Naruto heran. Seingat mereka sewaktu senja, mereka melihat Naruto duduk disana dan sejak tiga jam berlalu, Naruto masih duduk di anak tangga terakhir, diterangi lampu jalan yang menyala. Apa pemuda itu tidak kedinginan di cuaca sedingin ini? Bahkan wajah tannya sudah memucat.

"Naruto kun?" suara lembut menyapa telinga Naruto. Naruto terkesiap, kepala pirang langsung memandang ke depan.

"Hinata chan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ti..tidak apa ap- eh..," Naruto yang mencoba berdiri, merasa oleng karena lama duduk di atas anak tangga.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata berlari cepat ke arah Naruto. Bungkusan yang ada di tangannya terlepas, kedua tangannya membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dengan benar sambil bersender pada dinding di sisinya.

"Ma..maaf," Hinata tercekat, bibir Naruto yang mencoba tersenyum begitu pucat.

Gadis manis itu bergerak cepat, mengambil kembali bungkusan yang terjatuh. Dari mata saphirenya, Naruto bisa menangkap syal merah yang dikeluarkan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk syal merah itu menggantung di lehernya.

Lavender menatap lekat pada Naruto. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran menguar dari mata lavender milik Hinata. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Hinata chan.."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto kun. Tapi, apa kau gila duduk di tempat ini, dalam cuaca yang dingin? Apa kau ingin mati beku?" mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Naruto terdiam, sebelum kekehan muncul dari bibirnya. Kali ini giliran Hinata yang bingung.

"Aku tak menyangka, Hinata chan bisa marah juga ya," mendengarnya, tentu saja wajah Hinata memerah. Oh, tidak ia memang melakukan seauatu yang tidak biasa.

"Ma..maaf Na..naruto kun," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Dan baru disadarinya juga, Hinata berdiri sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa apa, ayo masuk. Aku tidak boleh membuat gadis cantik kedinginan kan?" Naruto mengedipkan satu mata dan kembali tersenyum jahil melihat wajah memerah Hinata. Setidaknya, kedatangan Hinata membuatnya sedikit melupakan kekhawatiran yang melanda.

"Ini, Naruto kun," segelas coklat panas yang baru saja dibuat Hinata, diletakkan di atas meja.

"Terimakasih, Hinata chan," Naruto berujar senang. Syal merah menggantung di kursi cokelat. Hinata duduk berseberangan dengan lelaki pirang di depannya.

"Naruto kun."

"Ehm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu di luar?" mata saphire yang dari tadi memandangi kepulan asap cokelat dari cangkirnya, sekarang memandangi Hinata yang menatapnya, memberinya perhatian penuh.

Naruto mendesah dan kembali memandangi cokelat panas di depannya, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang sekarang menyesap cokelat panasnya.

"Apa menunggu Sasuke kun?" Naruto tersentak dan memandang Hinata yang tersenyum kecil.

"Neji nii kemarin bertemu dengannya dan memberitahuku," ah begitu. Naruto mengangguk pelan, kali ini mencoba menikmati cokelat hangat buatan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana Sasuke pergi. Baju hangat dan sepatu pantovelnya tidak ada. Dan bento box itu tidak dicuci," Hinata kali ini menatap bento box yang dari tadi memancing keingintahuannya.

"Sasuke orang yang suka kebersihan dan kerapian. Rasanya aneh sekali ketika melihatnya tidak ada dengan kursi dapur yang tidak rapi dan bento box yang belum dicuci," kembali Naruto memandangi cokelat yang sudah diminumnya. Manis dan hangat.

"Kau khawatir, Naruto kun?"

Naruto menggenggam cangkirnya lebih erat. Bibirnya terkatup erat.

"Aku takut, Hinata chan."

"Takut, Naruto kun?"

"Aku takut Sasuke akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkanku, seperti sebelumnya," jemari pucat menggenggam erat cangkir miliknya. Rambut hitam panjang, menutupi setiap sisi wajah Hinata.

 _"Hinata, maaf bukannya aku ingin menghakimimu, tapi, seharusnya kau sadar, Naruto tidak menyukaimu, Hinata. Di dalam hatinya kau dan aku memiliki posisi yang sama, sebagai temannya."_

Apakah apa yang dikatakan Neji nii, yang membuatnya sekarang berada bersama dengan Naruto, adalah sebuah kenyataan?

"Aku menyedihkan ya, Hinata chan?" Naruto mencoba tersenyum, mencoba menutupi kesedihan di mata biru.

"Tidak Naruto kun, aku jauh lebih menyedihkan," apakah ia akan mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah sekian lama menyimpan cinta ini, apa ia harus menyerah sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata chan?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap saphire yang bingung. Hinata membawa cangkir mendekat ke bibirnya, menyesap cokelat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Aku berharap pada mimpi yang sejak awal memang bukan untukku," lavender menatap syal merah, diikuti saphire yang tak mengerti.

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku mengerti, aku harus melepaskannya," kali ini Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyuman hangat. Sebuah senyum yang mengangkat beban berat dari pundaknya selama ini.

"Hinata chan, apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya masih tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto kun, sejak dulu," bibir yang mulai memerah karena hangat, terbuka dan kemudian menutup, mungkin berharap agar sesuatu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Melihat reaksimu, sekarang saja aku mengerti, kau tidak menyukaiku kan?" Naruto masih tak mampu berkata kata. Kali ini memutuskan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir yang memerah.

Hinata mengangguk, menerima permintaan maaf yang seharusnya tak perlu keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Tidak apa apa."

Keduanya menyesap cokelat hangat dalam diam, namun diam yang menenangkan.

"Kita masih bisa berteman kan, Hinata chan?" Naruto memandangi Hinata dari sudut matanya, masih tak berani mungkin beradu pandang.

"Dasar Dobe, pantas saja Sasuke kun memanggilmu Dobe, kita ini akan selalu berteman, tahu?" Hinata terkikik melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena dikatai Dobe. Naruto memang polos dan Dobe ya. Suara tawa pun muncul dari keduanya, mengisi ruangan apartemen dengan kehangatan.

"Tapi ada yang ingin kuketahui, Naruto kun."

"Ya? Tanya saja Hinata chan."

"Syal hijau itu, siapa yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Oh itu," Naruto memandangi syal merah Hinata kembali dan terkekeh.

"Itu dari kaachanku. Sepertinya dititipkan pada Jii-chan yang mengurusku di panti asuhan dulu. Karena jii-chan meninggal sebelum bisa memberikannya untukku, syal itu disimpan bersama barang berharga jiichan lainnya. Untungnya Konohamaru mengobrak abrik gudang tempo hari dan menemukannya, lalu memberikannya padaku, memangnya kau pikir dari siapa, Hinata chan?"

"Hehe, kupikir dari gadis lain, Naruto kun," Hinata tersipu malu, yang juga dibalas kekehan dari Naruto.

.

#

.

Jendela yang terbuka memberikan Naruto pemandangan langit malam yang cantik dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu tak bisa menutup matanya barang sedetikpun. Rasa galau masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Apalagi Sasuke masih belum kembali. Napas hangat keluar dari bibirnya yang mendesah.

'Cklek'

Walaupun samar, Naruto masih bisa menangkap suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Dengan tergesa gesa, Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sekarang terobrak abrik.

"Sas'ke, kau pulang!" teriakannya sedikit menyentak Sasuke yang baru saja melepaskan pantovel hitamnya. Napas Naruto masih menderu, penuh dengan kelegaan, akhirnya Sasuke pulang. Lelaki raven itu pulang ke apartemennya.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dengan telaten, tangan putih pucatnya meletakkan sepatu hitam yang sekarang kelihatan kotor di atas rak sepatu. Naruto masih berdiri di depan kamarnya, menunggu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau darimana saja? Tadi aku meneleponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif, aku khawatir sekali, kupikir, kupikir," Naruto menunduk, tak mau menatap Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Pandangannya menatap ke arah kaki berselebung kaos kaki putih di atas lantai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe?" nada suara mengejek terdengar dari Sasuke. Onyxnya menatap dalam pada rambut pirang di depannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali, Sasuke," Sasuke mengerjap, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa Naruto takut Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya?

"Dobe-"

"Tolong, Sasuke. Lain kali jika kau pergi, katakan padaku. Tolong Sasuke, jangan buat aku menunggu dalam ketidakpastian begini," apa ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi kenapa pernyataan Naruto ini terasa begitu ambigu?

"Aku-"

"Berjanjilah, berjanjilah, Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, tolong," tubuh berbalut piyama biru itu jatuh ke dada bidang yang masih berbalut baju hangat.

"Dobe? Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil manggil nama sahabat pirangnya yang kelihatan tertidur di pelukannya. Seakan terlelap dalam kelelahan dan melepaskannya di pundak sang raven yang sekarang memeluk tubuh ringkih itu ke pelukannya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau yang meminta, Naruto," Sasuke berbisik di puncak kepala pirang, "maka aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

 _ **Mau tuberculosis apa to be continue (^_^)**_


End file.
